


A SUPERVILLAIN'S GUIDE TO FULL TIME HEROING

by MusicTules



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ADHD, Abusive Relationships, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cute Kids, Depression, Humor, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Kink, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post Mpreg, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, alien bodyguard!minghao, alien prince!jun, chan has a thing for cute superhero boys, chan wears "girl" clothes, dog!hybrid mingyu, jun and hansol are best friends, kumiho/fox!hybrid chan, little!Seugcheol, mentions other idols, smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicTules/pseuds/MusicTules
Summary: Renowned supervillain, Dino, joins a superhero team for his dying uncle. The problem? They've been his mortal enemies for as long as he could remember.





	1. "YOU MADE US A DINOSAUR AND NAMED IT AFTER US."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! So I've made another story, and it's ot13!! i read some superhero fics on here and i like superheroes so why not?? i was gonna put powers and stuff in a separate chapter but i was like nahh
> 
> choi seungcheol: S.COUPS/SUPER STRENGTH  
> yoon jeonghan: ANGEL/HEALING  
> hong jisoo: KIN/TELEKINESIS  
> lee jihoon: WOOZI/TECHNOPATH  
> kwon soonyoung: HOSHI/FIRE  
> jeon wonwoo: NATURE/EARTH  
> wen junhui: WREN/WIND  
> kim mingyu: ????/HEIGHTENED SENSES  
> xu minghao: KER/WATER  
> lee seokmin: DK/LIGHT  
> boo seungkwan: ETHER/ETHER  
> choi hansol: VERNON/SPEED  
> lee chan: DINO/SHAPESHIFTING

Becoming a glorified superhero wasn’t something Soonyoung had originally wanted. His life plan was to open a bakery, snatch Seokmin away, and buy a big fat dog named Coco that drooled everywhere.  The plan would have failed anyway because Soonyoung couldn't cook for shit and Seokmin didn’t know he existed at that point in time.(They’re friends now. So maybe a part of his plan didn’t end in total failure.) Being a superhero wasn’t that bad. His parents were against it at first. They claimed no one could make a living off of being a superhero regardless of all the successful heroes they saw on the news every day.hat was until Soonyoung had shown them how much a hero for hire could make. From then on his parents had supported him 105%.  Soonyoung is still pretty bitter that it took money to persuade them, but at the end of the day, parents will be parents.

The gig was great. He had a team of supers to back him up, one hell of a house, plus he was world-renowned. Kwon Soonyoung. World-renowned. Yeah, sometimes he couldn’t believe either. Well, he wasn't world-renowned. His alter ego, Hoshi, was. Still the same person.

The downside to all this and more was Dino. His arch nemesis. His and his alone because Seungcheol has said he wanted nothing to do with the little shit.  Soonyoung has to call bullshit on that because whenever Dino shows up on their radar  all of  them get suited up and Seungcheol lets out this  really  depressed sigh and says, “Let’s roll.”

Dino ranks #1 on the top most wanted villains list, with bright red eyes and nine whitetails. He only has that place because he stole the Queen’s crown jewels and then returned them the same day. Jihoon seemed to be the only one remotely interested in how he did it. Jun said he should have kept the jewels. Soonyoung was inclined to agree.

Dino doesn’t even dress in standard super attire. He just struts around in Adidas sweats, a cropped hoodie, snapback, and a pair of sunglasses. The kid gives zero shit if anyone finds out his identity and even if they did then what? If they locked him up he’d probably just escape.

Saturdays are reserved for Dino because he’s always doing something evilly stupid on them. Just last week Jisoo had to rescue him from a train carrying a bomb because the idiot had tied himself to said bomb.(Once again Jihoon was the only person who cared to know how he did it.)  After the entire ordeal, Seungcheol had spent an hour lecturing the supervillain, ending the rant by telling the younger to  just  go the fuck to school  . Dino replied by showing them a picture of his college diploma. He majored in chemistry and biotechnology.  Soonyoung  was left  fucked up after that and wanted to know why someone carried a picture of their college diploma around.

Dino had put them through three years of utter bullshit. But _this_? This was fucking ridiculous.

“That is a dinosaur,” Nature stares  blankly  ahead, letting a sigh that comes straight from his tired soul. “That is a fucking dinosaur.” His voice cracks toward the end of his statement and Hoshi wouldn’t blame him if he started crying.

The dinosaur is huge and it’s standing right in the middle of downtown Seoul. The majority of it is all neck with a small head peering at the boys with what seems to be confusion. At the top of the poor creature, Dino sits waving at the boys, stupid grin on his face. Dino on a Dinosaur. There’s a joke in there somewhere, but Hoshi can’t bring himself to make it. He’s  honestly  surprised they’ve all stuck with the hero gig this long.

“That’s a Brachiosaurus,” Vernon says,  slightly  proud that he could name the type of dinosaur. Ether tosses him a look and the speedster defends himself by saying, “I watched Dino Dan.”

 Kin screams, “Bitch, you too?!”  The two boys then proceed in making incoherent noises that are supposed to be the theme song of their dinosaur show. It sounds horrible.

“ _You two can’t be deadass right now_.” Woozi’s voice rings out from their earpieces. There’s shuffling and screaming in the background courtesy of Jeonghan and Mingyu. They stay back on missions to keep Woozi company. Company Woozi has expressed that only results in headaches.

Wren is the only person who seems to be generally ecstatic about the brachiosaurus. “I wish to pet it.” He declares, pointing up at the creature in awe.

“Um,” Ker makes a face, eyes shifting between the dinosaur and Wren. “No. No, you’re not petting it.”

Wren isn’t pleased with the answer and vows to be grumpy the rest of the day. Everyone’s too busy staring at the dinosaur with mixed emotions to  really  care about Jun’s vow. Jeonghan hears him and says they’ll get him a dog instead. Woozi says they don’t need a dog because Mingyu is right here. Mingyu doesn’t hear the comment because he’s more interested in chasing around his tail. 

The dinosaur opens its mouth to let out a noise, but S.Coups  abruptly  shuts it up by screaming, “Oh no you don’t! You and your longed neck having ass need to shut the fuck up!” To the surprise of the team and other onlookers, the dinosaur actually shuts its mouth.

A gasp leaves DK, eyes wide as he stares at Seungcheol. “The dinosaur whisperer.” A muffled snort leaves Ether. He finds the entire situation comical at best. Dino has really outdone himself this time. 

S.coups heaves a sigh, cupping his hands near the side of his mouth to act as a megaphone. “DINO, COME DOWN HERE!”

“WHAT!” Dino peers over the dinosaur, face scrunched up in confusion.

“COME DOWN HERE!”

“HOLD ON!”  Dino slides down the Dinosaur’s back in a very cartoonesque way and trots over to where the group of heroes is standing . “Hi.” He greets them with a charming smile. Kin offers him a wave, but Nature smacks his hands earning a pout in return.

“What the fuck is that?” S.Coups points up at the dinosaur, scowling at the villain.

“A dinosaur,” Dino says it like they don't all know that.

 “I think what he means," Kin steps in before S.Coups strangles the poor kid, laughing awkwardly, "is why?"

“Because I heard it was DK’s and Vernon's birthday so I was like hey why don't I get them something?”

“You got us a dinosaur?” DK frowns, staring up at the said creature. The poor thing looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. Nature hates to relate to the overside reptile.

“Of course not.” Dino laughs, fiddling with his thumbs, red dancing across his cheeks. Hoshi raises an eyebrow at the sudden embarrassment. He doesn't think he's ever seen Dino embarrassed. If he wasn't so fed up with the villain's shenanigans, he'd think it was almost cute. Almost. “I made it.”

Someone starts choking on the earpiece and the crowd of onlookers chorus an _Aawww_. Hoshi makes a face. Are they really okay with a dinosaur in the middle of downtown Seoul? Because he'll leave it right here so they can stare and gawk at it until they realize it's just going to hold up traffic.

“Its name is DV.” Dino goes on, pointing up to the brachiosaurus. “The D from Dk and the V from Vernon. He's well trained and he's a herbivore so he doesn't eat people.”

“You made us a dinosaur and then named it after us,” Vernon states, a warmth dancing in his chest. He smiles  softly. “That's actually  really  sweet.”

DK nods his agreement. S.Coups throws his hands up in the air, turns on his heel, and stomps off.

“Where are you going?” Hoshi calls after him.

“Away from this shitfest.” He calls back. He then mumbles something else that earns scolding from Jeonghan.

Woozi's laughter rings out through the headpiece.

It takes Hoshi an hour to convince Dino to let them put the dinosaur in a zoo.  With further prodding from Hansol and DK, the younger finally relents and lets them place his creation in a zoo. Dino bids them a goodbye and skips off to wherever he came from. The rest of the boys spend a good two hours trying to find a zoo that'll take in a dinosaur.  Eventually, they do and the boys head home.

 

Seungcheol's on the couch, munching on a granola bar, changed out of his superhero attire and dressed in jeans and a button up.

“Thanks for bailing Cheol,” Wonwoo states, removing his green mask and slipping off his boots.

“You're welcome.” Seungcheol tosses him a smile and what's left of his granola bar.

Wonwoo catches the granola and graciously eats what's left.

Jihoon hops down the stairs, Mingyu and Jeonghan at his heel. “Hey, Boss Man wants to see us. Go get changed.”

 

 

Boss Man refers to Lee Junwoo, the man that brought most of the team together. He’s sickly so they have to house him at the hospital. It doesn't sit well with Jeonghan who says he could keep  just  as good an eye on the old geezer like any other doctor. He can't heal cancer, but he can at least slow it down.

The boys visit so  frequently  they're  basically  friendly with the staff. Jisoo greets one of the nurses with a charming smile. She offers a shy smile in return, her cheeks dancing with red. Mingyu huffs, tugging Jisoo closer to him as the boys make their way to Junwoo’s hospital room.

There's another boy in there, leaning over the older man to press a soft kiss on the older’s forehead. He straightens up at their entrance, bowing slightly. The boys give him bows of their own. The stranger is dressed in an oversized hoodie and what Soonyong guesses to be leggings. 

Junwoo perks up at the other boys, grinning, “Nice to see you lot again.”

Seungcheol gives him a small smile, setting flowers down on the little desk in the room. There are various gifts and cards from the other times they visited. Some of the letters are opened. Others aren't. 

“This is my nephew.” Junwoo motions over to the boy, a sense of pride washing over him. “I want him to join your superhero team."

“Hi, I'm Lee Chan!  But honestly,” His eyes flicker from black to red, amusement dancing in his eyes at the shock on the boy's face, “You  probably  know me better as Dino.”

 


	2. "IT'S MY DYING WISH! I WANT HIM TO BE A HERO."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Chan joins a superhero team thanks to his Uncle and Jihoon and Seungkwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya~ this is the most I've typed and I'm so proud ahhh! I'm gonna strive for longer chapters. please enjoy~

Becoming a supervillain wasn’t apart of Lee Chan’s original plan. Not that he had an original plan, to begin with, but thinking he had one makes things easier. He grew up around superheroes. They were the only thing he’d ever known so he believed he’d be a hero too. Lee Chan, the superhero. He liked the sound of it when he was a kid. (He was so fucking naive, but sometimes he wishes he never grew up). At the end of the day, Chan’s glad he chose to be a villain. Heroes were all a bunch of hypocrites. Being a villain was just more fun. Every day was an added thrill plus the cute supers that always came to stop him made the job more interesting.

Uncle Junwoo is the coolest uncle in the world according to Chan. The older makes him rethink his life decisions and Chan wants to make him proud, but then he disregards it. Life’s too short to be spent trying to make others proud. It never ends well for you. Uncle J is one of those Legendary Heroes. The ones that were back around when powers were still a new thing to society. Legendary Heroes helped shape the reputation of heroes and inspired an entire generation to follow in their footsteps. Chan finds it cute how they thought everyone would naturally be a hero.

Chan knows three Legendary Heroes, he only likes one.

Chan doesn’t visit the hospital too often. Staring at the white walls and sickly people make him feel sick. He sends letters all the time and will facetime him, but Junwoo has expressed how much happier he’d be if his lovely nephew visited him. Chan also doesn’t really visit but Uncle J’s eyes remind him of his dad’s.

Chan peeks his head into the hospital room, taking in how bright it is. There are drawings hung up all over the walls and the blinds are opened to let sunlight in.  A table sits in the middle of the room full of flowers and cards. Chan smiles softly, a bit glad there are other people visiting his uncle.

Junwoo’s watching the news, silent laughter leaving his lips. He spares a glance at Chan, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “A dinosaur. Really?”

“Genius, right?” Chan skips into the room, handing over a bag of slightly burnt cookies. He was up all night making them, but halfway through he forgot about them. He doesn’t think Junwoo will mind the extra crispiness. “It took me a whole month to figure out the chemical compositions and to find the fossils for out. Apparently, not everyone is kind enough to hand over Brachiosaurus fossils. I had to ask my friend I.M for some scrap parts and that took forever because he’s so stingy when it comes to robotic parts, but that makes no sense because he lives in a literal junkyard. I was gonna give it to all the boys for Valentines, the dinosaur I mean, but like-”

“Chan?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re rambling.”

Chan’s cheeks flush, “My bad.”

Junwoo laughs, waving a hand to dismiss the apology. He opens up the bag of cookies not surprised to find them burnt. Chan’s never been a good cook, but it never stops him from bringing food in. Junwoo’s gotten used to the taste. He’s practically built up an immunity. “Chocolate chip?” He hums, taking a bite of the cookie.

“Vegan chocolate chip.” Chan beams, ignoring the look of obvious disgust. “Only the best for my Uncle J.”

“Lies.”

Chan laughs, pressing a soft kiss on the older’s forehead. “Promise me you’ll get better.” He murmurs, hands gripping Junwoo’s. They’re never serious except for the rare times Chan thinks he’ll actually lose his uncle. No amount of superhuman ability can stop cancer. Chan’s heard people say it could be magical in its way. He hopes not.  _ God _ , he hopes not.

Junwoo’s eyes are sad, unlike the usual warm ones Chan’s grown up looking at. “Channie-”

“Yeah,” Chan laughs, standing up straight, blinking to hide his tears, “It’s a reach. I know.” He turns back around, jumping slightly at the sight of the newcomers. He waves slightly, a small smile gracing his lips. Uncle J talks about these boys a lot. He’s told Chan lots. More than he probably should.

Junwoo perks up, “Nice to see you lot again.”

Chan snorts, mumbling something about how lame he sounded. Uncle J gives him a playful glare, but Chan pretends not to notice.

Seungcheol gives Junwoo a smile of his own, setting flowers down on the little table covered with letters and even more flowers. Chan eyes the new flowers. They're pretty.

“This is my nephew.” Junwoo motions over to Chan,  “I want him to join your superhero team.” Chan raises an eyebrow at the statement. They’ve had this talk before and Chan never agreed to it. The entire justice system is flawed and it all starts with the heroes. Why would he ever want to be apart of that?

Uncle J stares at Chan with hopeful eyes and the younger is forced to realize he can’t dig himself out of this mess. He’ll humor his uncle for a bit. It’s not like the heroes will agree to this especially after finding out who he really is.

He makes eyes contact with the other boys, offering a slight wave. “Hi, I’m Lee Chan! But honestly,” His eyes flicker from black to red, amusement dancing in his eyes at how shocked the boys are, “You probably know me better as Dino.” Chan thinks he probably should have left that bit out especially once the boy’s shock wears off and they’re now angry and tense.

Chaos erupts in the room. The boys all take a protective stance around Junwoo, oblivious to the confused look the older man sends them. Soonyoung actually shoves Chan against the wall, pressing his arm against the villain’s throat. It does little to faze Chan, who flashes Soonyoung a grin. He’s got a soft spot for Soonyoung. He thinks the hero is driven and totally his type. Cute boys are always his type.

“You’re really cute behind the mask.” Chan chirps. Soonyoung gives him a glare, cheeks burning. “You all are actually.”

Jeonghan is the only one that says thanks with a bright grin. Next, to the pretty brunette, Jisoo rolls his eyes expecting no less from the healer.

“I honestly can’t stand you.” Seungcheol states, hand resting on his hips. He's relaxed now, eyebrow raised slightly. The other boys relax too except Soonyoung. Chan hopes he lets go soon. He’s making it really hard to breathe.

“Why?” Chan breathes out.

“Because you stress me out. I’ve had more breakouts dealing with you then I had in middle school!” Seungcheol huffs, noticing Chan’s discomfort. “Soonyoung, let him go.”

“But-”

“Now,” Jihoon says, arms crossed over his chest. Soonyoung huffs, but he does as he's told tossing Chan a nasty look before he finds a place next to Jihoon. He's pouting slightly and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“You're nephew is a supervillain.” Seokmin says, pointing over to Chan who’s inhaling like there’s no tomorrow. Seungkwan giggles at his antics.

Uncle J raises an eyebrow, “Yeah. I know.”

A round of silence fills the room as the boys process what he said.

Hansol breaks the silence, “Wait, what?”

“I know he's a supervillain.” Uncle J says again.

Another round of silence and the boys glance between Junwoo and Chan and back again.

“Him?” Soonyoung points at Chan, changing the topic. “A hero?”

“It's my dying wish!” Junwoo says dramatically, waving his arms around to prove his point. Chan rolls his eyes when a finger is pointed his way. “I want him,” Junwoo clutches his heart, “to be a hero.”

Mingyu raises his hand slowly, face scrunched up in confusion, “Why?”

“Because there is too much good in him for him to be on the wrong side.”

Chan's snorts does little to sway the heroes. Uncle J gives him an unamused look.

“And the most important question of all,” Minghao gives Junwoo a look, “you told him our identities?”

Junwoo laughs awkwardly. “Yeah, it was an accident. but hey! At least he didn't go after you. That proves he can be a good guy.”

“It really doesn't,” Seungcheol says.

“He's right.” Chan nods. “It doesn't.”

Junwoo sighs. “You're not helping at all.”

“I'm not trying to help. If I knew this was gonna be a some ploy to get me to join your super team of pussies-”

“Hey!” Seungkwan shouts.

“I wouldn't have showed up today.”

The comment has Uncle J frowning, eyebrows furrowing slightly, “You never visit anyway.” It's not meant to hurt Chan. He knows that, but it hurts anyway.

“You're nephews a supervillain.” Soonyoung states.

“God,” Chan rolls his eyes, “You're kinda slow huh?”

Soonyoung's fists roll up into balls and Chan's eyes are twinkling. Jihoon spares a glance at Soonyoung, small flames dancing on his hands. He doesn't bother to remind Soonyoung they're in a hospital and fighting Chan is the dumbest thing he could do. Soonyoung wouldn't listen anyway.

“Okay before you start duking it out in my hospital room,” Uncle J watches Minghao's hands wrap around Soonyoung’s, ridding them of the flames, “Give me a good reason why he can't join your team other than he's a supervillain.”

Jisoo makes a face. “That's literally the most obvious one.”

Chan's tuned out of the conversation, playing around with the flowers on the table. Wonwoo presses his hands against the floor, vines shouting out and wrapping up around the table. A flower sprouts from them and Chan's eyes light up, plucking the flower and twirling it in his fingers.

“He never hurt anyone.” Junwoo defends his nephew, unaware the younger what’s nothing to do with heroes.

Seungcheol frowns. Chan's a villain, yeah, but he never did anything to seriously injure anyone. There was that one time he robbed a bank and it was just because he needed help with a chemical theory for a project he was working on. Jisoo gave his headpiece to the villain so he could talk with Jihoon. The two boys spent three hours geeking out. Seungcheol had to explain to the police chief nothing had actually happened. Chan let the bankers and customers do their jobs while he pressed the button that alerted the cops. He apologized after for causing any inconvenience. Seungcheol can't bring up any instances where any of the heroes got hurt facing Chan either.

“Um excuse me,” Jun hisses, “Your nephew broke my arm!” Oh. That.

Chan laughs, glancing up from his flower, “I swear that was an accident. You were falling from a pretty high ledge and if like I let you fall and die that wouldn't be good at like all. In hindsight I should've realized that grabbing your arm like that would've broken it. It's real life not a Marvel movie. Actually no I did realize, but then I was-”

“Chan, you're rambling.” Uncle J comments.

Chan sighs, ears heating up, and waving around his hand, “Sorry sorry.”

Jun rolls his eyes, not over his arm being broken. He was out commission for weeks and had to spend his time in bed because Seungcheol didn't want to him hurt his arm more. Even after his arm healed the boys would hover over him to make sure he was really okay. The attention was nice, but still draining. It's Chan's fault Jun fell anyway. He shouldn't have put that piece of pipe there. “What about the dinosaur?” He brings up the Brachiosaurus with a slight scowl.

“I liked it.” Seokmin murmurs.

Hansol nods. “We should have brought it home with us. It's ours anyways.”

Seungkwan makes a face,“Where the honest hell would we place a Brachiosaurus?”

“A dog house or something.” The boys all stare at Hansol. The younger is clearly oblivious to their looks and Jun decides that Earth is totally overrated.

Chan beams at Seokmin’s comment, red dancing on his cheeks. “I'm glad you liked it. You and Hansol didn't strike me as people who liked regular gifts.”

“That's because they're not regular.” Wonwoo states. Another flower blooms from the vine and Chan gladly picks it.

“I'd be okay with him joining our team.” Jihoon says, adjusting himself so he's sitting on top his hands.

Uncle J frowns. Someone’s actually agreeing with him and that someone is Jihoon.  “What?”

Jun makes a face, staring down Jihoon, “What?”

Chan stops playing with flowers, slightly surprised, “What?”

“Yeah, I'm a huge fan of your work.” Jihoon smiles fondly at Chan and the younger nods his thanks, slightly confused at the comment.

Jeonghan frowns. “What work?”

“The kids a genius.” Jihoon waves off the question. “ Imagine if the heroes had him on their side. Imagine the possibilities.

“He stole the Queen's crown jewels.” Jisoo states

“And then returned them the same day.” Mingyu pipes up. Seungcheol glances between the boys. He really hopes their not all about to argue over whether or not Chan should join the team.

Junwoo stares at Chan, eyebrow raised. “You did what?”

“He is lying.” Chan defends. “You know I would never do something like that especially after I swore I was done with stealing.”

“I don't believe a word.”

Chan nods. “Neither do I.”

“He brought back a dinosaur-”

“It's uh actually partly robotic.” Chan cuts Jihoon off, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Plus I had to make the skin out of some scrap my friend had.”

“That's amazing.” Jihoon’s smiling at Chan all big and bright and Chan doesn’t think anyone has ever smiled at him like that before. The younger presses his hands to his face, mumbling something about how hot the room suddenly is

“I think he's funny.” Seungkwan states. “He can hang with us.”

There are only a couple people on the team that can make Seungcheol change his mind. Seungkwan and Jihoon are that couple. It used to be Jeonghan but then Jeonghan started letting Jihoon and Seungkwan do whatever they wanted so it eventually rubbed off on Seungcheol. Jihoon can easily sway the other boys to do whatever he wants. Seungkwan just has to sniffle for a bit, let some tears fall and the team is putty in his hands.

“Oh my god.” Soonyoung stares blankly at Chan because there’s no way Seungcheol is going to say no to both Seungkwan _and_ Jihoon, “We’re letting the little shit become a hero.”

Seungcheol puts a hand out for Chan to shake, “Welcome to Seventeen.”

Chan shakes hi shand, face scrunched up, “The fuck kind of name is Seventeen?”


	3. "WOW, LOOK AT US BONDING."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan moves in with the superheroes  
>  Soonyoung wants as much power as Seungkwan and Jihoon  
> and Wonwooand Chan are much closer than anyone knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Wonwoo and Chan are kind of in this somewhat established relationship, but it's not really?? idk lol but um thanks for reading. You all leave really sweet comments. :)

Wonwoo thinks Chan’s apartment resembles the younger. It’s all over the place. He snorts slightly at his own ignoring the look Jun gives him. The boys have spent a week helping Chan pack up his things so he can move in with the heroes. It was a part of Junwoo’s dying wish. Wonwoo thinks they would have let Chan move in any way. 

Chan’s apartment small. From what Wowoo has seen over the past week it only has a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. The bedroom and kitchen are more of a joint room so really it only has two rooms in the entire place. The apartment complex itself isn’t too big. Chan said it was the cheapest place he could find. The apartment is suitable for one person, but with twelve other people, it’s crowded. Some of the boys took turns sleeping on the small couch while the others found room in Seungcheol’s car. The older was too lazy drive back home and then right back to Chan’s apartment. 

Mingyu knocks over a picture resting on a small table. There’s a still a couple small things resting around the house, but Chan said he’d pack them up before they left. Jihoon rolls his eyes, not in the least bit surprised the clumsy dog hybrid knocked something over. He picks it up for Mingyu, eyeing the picture with a raised eyebrow. In it, Chan’s smiling along with two other kids. One boy and one girl. They don’t look older than at least two. Jihoon thinks they kind of look like the ex-villain. 

“Are they his siblings?” Soonyoung asks, leaning over Jihoon to peek at the photo. Wonwoo frowns, eyebrows furrowing. He doesn’t remember Chan having any siblings.

“He looks happy.” Seungkwan comments, a ghost of a smile gracing his feature. The boys murmur their agreements. Over the past week, they’ve gotten to know Chan better. Whatever animosity they had for the younger has long since dissipated. (Except for Soonyoung but that’s just because Soonyoung likes being petty.) Chan turned out to be a Chemistry loving dork with bad eating habits and a strong infatuation for the heroes. Jeonghan asked why he was so enamored with them, but Chan never bothered answering. 

The task of waking up Chan is left to Wonwoo while the other boys load up the rest of the boxes in Seungcheol’s car. The younger is fast asleep in the bathtub with a thin sheet thrown over him along with Jun’s jacket. 

Wonwoo shakes the younger lightly, saying his name softly until he stirs gently. Chan peeks his eyes open, small yawn leaving his lips. “Wonnie?” He murmurs, eyes still adjusting to the light in the room. 

Wonwoo flushes. He hasn’t heard the nickname in a while. “Hey.” He greets Chan with a gentle smile, reaching over to ruffles Chan’s brown lock. He ignores Chan’s whines. “We’re just moving some stuff into Cheol’s car.”

Chan nods, sitting up, and stretching. “Mmkay.” The action causes both the jacket and blanket to slip a little. Wonwoo gets an eyeful of soft pale skin and defined collarbones. 

“You’re naked?” Wonwoo muses, reaching over to brush his thumb across his collarbone. 

Chan shudders slightly, eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah. You should know by now I sleep naked.”

The comment would have been harmless to anyone else, but Wonwoo isn’t anyone else. He’s blushing again, moving his thumb upward so it’s brushing against Chan’s lips. Chan’s soft laughter doesn’t ease his embarrassment.

“Why the tub?” Wonwoo asks, moving his thumb across Chan’s cheek.

“No reason really.” Chan hums. Wonwoo’s pressing his hand against Chan’s cheek. The younger leans into his touch, a soft sigh leaving his lip. “You gonna kiss me or something?”

“Can I?” Wonwoo leans closer, just inches away from Chan.

Chan’s eyes are twinkling when he replies, “I have to brush first.” He playfully shoves Wonwoo away.

“Bummer.” Wonwoo shakes his head, standing up. “I’ll leave you to it then.” He shuts the door quietly behind him.

It doesn’t take Chan long to get ready. He keeps some spare clothes in the bottom of the sink just in case. He just dresses in an oversized tee and a pair of shorts. He slips on some slides before exiting the bathroom.

“I dropped the other boys off,” Seungcheol says from his spot on the floor. “I just gotta take you and Wonwoo.”

“K. I just have to grab some things.”

“We’ll be outside.”

The two boys aren’t waiting too long. In five minutes, Chan’s bustling out of his small apartment and into the backseat of Seungcheol's car. He spares a glance at the rundown building, a small smile on his face.

“You got everything?” Wonwoo asks. Chan nods and with that, they’re off.

The Seventeen Superhouse-Soonyoung’s name for their home-is located in one of those fancy gated communities. It screams rich and influential and Chan doesn’t think he’s seen a place this nice since he was a high schooler. The house is definitely bigger than the complex he was staying at. Heroes for Hire make a lot of money, but Chan didn’t think it was this much. It explains why so many people with powers opt to pick up jobs like this. You’re basically set for life. Seungcheol catches Chan’s wide-eyed look in the rear mirror. He smiles softly at that.

Chan finds his rooms pretty easily. It’s just as extravagant as the house. Chan frowns. He’s never been a fan of big places. It the main reason why his apartment was so small. Big places reminded him that he was just alone. By himself.

“And this is the last of them.” Hansol stirs Chan out of his thoughts, setting a box on the ground. Hansol has long since decided that he never wants to help anyone move again. Especially if that person is Chan.

The younger lived like a pig. Tech and scraps of paper were all over his apartment floor until they decided to clean it. Chan had so much junk stored up in such a small apartment and no one could convince him to throw anything away. He declared that everything was important. Hansol doubted that, but he wasn’t in the mood to argue with Chan especially when he was holding a particle accelerator. Said gun was now in Jihoon’s custody because according to him you couldn’t find particle accelerators in regular stores. The entire week Seungcheol had this unimpressed look in his eyes. At one point something had scurred up his arm and instead of screaming like the other boys, he let out this really tired sigh and squashed whatever _ it  _ was. Jisoo called Chan a hoarder in the nicest way he could, but the younger was laughing thinking it was a joke. Hansol’s glad to be back home and sleep in his (read: Jun’s) bed again. The couch at Chan’s place was terrible.

“Thanks, Sol.” Chan flashes a smile and Hansol can’t stay mad at the younger. For an ex-villain, he’s charming. Not to mention Chan did give him and Seokmin a pretty wicked birthday present. Chan was probably up all night fretting over whether or not the gift would be appreciated. Hansol feels bad that they couldn’t keep the dinosaur with them.

Hansol offers a smile of his own, reaching over to ruffle Chan’s hair. “No problem. If you need help with anything don’t be afraid to ask, okay?”

Chan nods and Hansol lets his hand drop. He waves slightly, before taking his leave. Chan stops his midway, fiddling with his fingers. “Hansol? Let’s be good friends, yeah?”

Hansol’s cheeks flush, a dorky grin on his face. “As far as I’m concerned, Channie, we’re already friends.”

  
  


Soonyoung has been staring at the same wall for the past fifteen with a blank-almost dead-look in his eyes. There’s a half eaten cookie on the table before him and a bottle of Coca-Cola. Minghao and Jun share a look, nod, and then snatch the food on the table. The two make a dash upstairs, screaming something about victory. Jihoon makes a face as he stares after them.

Seokmin leans over to Jisoo, sparing Soonyoung a glance from their spot at the kitchen counter. He whispers softly, failing to hide his giggles, “Should I say something or should you?”

Jisoo snorts, eyes twinkling, “How about we both pretend we don’t see him?” Seokmin nods. He likes that idea better.

Jihoon strolls into the kitchen, greeting the two with a slight smile. He opens the fridge and snags one of Seungcheol’s protein shakes. He’s not a huge fan of protein drinks, but Seungcheol always buys the chocolate flavored ones. Jihoon likes chocolate flavored stuff. Plus he hasn’t eaten all day. “What’s up?” He takes a gulp of the shake, making a face afterward. This isn’t what Seungcheol usually buys.

Jisoo points over to where Soonyoung is seating. “He’s being weird.” Jihoon gives Jisoo the rest of the protein shake. Jisoo takes a drink and then slides it over to Seokmin.

Jihoon eyes Soonyoung, shrugging slightly. “Him being weird is nothing new.” The comment earns small laughter from Seokmin. Jihoon’s eyes are lighting up because he’s always been fond of Seokmin’s laughs. It’s warm and soft kind of like the light he controls. Jihoon never noticed but Seokmin’s powers seem to go hand in hand with his personality.

“You!” Soonyoung hisses, out of his trance, and turning to face the three boys.

Jihoon looks around, eyebrows raised. He points to himself. “Me?”

“You did this!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. This refers to letting Chan on their superhero team. Soonyoung’s always had a dislike to Chan so Jihoon expected the redhead to be pretty upset about the decision. There was this one time Chan set Soonyoung on fire which was pretty funny because Soonyoung controls fire. Chan being on their team is probably the best idea Jihoon has ever had which is amazing because Jihoon has a lot of good ideas. He doesn’t think Chan could ever do something to endanger the people of South Korea, but it’s better to play it safe. The kid is a genius. Genius just doesn’t go by unnoticed.

Jihoon tosses Soonyoung a smirk. “It’s not my fault Seungcheol is so easily swayed by Kwannie and me.” That’s a total lie. Beyond his tough, slightly annoyed exterior Seungcheol is a softie. Seungkwan and Jihoon just use that softness to their pleasing. Jihoon coddles Seungcheol to make up for all the manipulating but also makes it pretty easy for Seungcheol to be swayed.

Seokmin gives Soonyoung an unimpressed look. “You’re still upset about this?”

“I’m upset that all it takes is for Seungkwan and Jihoon to say yes to something and Seungcheol is putty in their fucking hands.” Soonyoung scoffs, arms crossed over his chest. “Does he not have a backbone?”

“Probably not.” Jisoo hums. “But I’m sure he doesn’t mean to be like that. Seungkwan and Jihoon just pay more attention to him so of course he’s gonna listen to them more.”

“You jealous?”  Jisoo’s comment is ignored as Jihoon speaks up. The shorter puffs out his chest, a sly grin on his face. Jisoo rolls his eyes, mumbling something about how children they are.

“Yes!” Soonyoung hisses, “I want that much power!”

Seokmin snorts, “Oh brother.”

“What happened to my cookie?!”

  
  


Wonwoo spends the sunny days in the backyard, messing around with the garden he started growing last year. Jun usually sits out here with him but today's he's pestering Mingyu about cooking for him. Minghao is probably with them. He and Jun have been inseparable since they came to Earth. It makes sense anyway. Minghao said they were childhood friends.

Wonwoo doesn't mind being alone. The other boys are loud and he likes that about them. They keep things interesting, but sometimes he misses the quiet and peace the outdoors has to offer. He grew up with nature. Nature grew up with him.

“Hi, Wonwoo!” Chan's voice startles the older. Wonwoo turns to face him. The younger gives him a small smile. “Can I sit next to you?” He points to a spot on the earthy ground.

“Your shirt.” Wonwoo murmurs, pointing at the white fabric. The shirt flows a little past his butt, hiding a bit off the black shorts he has under them.

Chan laughs, waving a hand around. “It's okay. I'll just wash it later.”

“You can um just sit on my lap then.” Wonwoo regrets saying it especially at the wide-eyed look Chan gives him. “Sorry I-”

Chan plops in Wonwoo's lap, grinning. “Okay.”

Wonwoo nods, a small silence falling between them. Chan doesn't seem bothered by how quiet it is, but Wonwoo wishes he could talk more so the younger could feel more welcome. He’s always been so awkward as a kid and it never seemed to go away as he got older. Nervousness creeps at his insides and he's bringing his knuckles to his mouth to nibble at them. It's his nervous tick. Something he picked up over the years.

“You don't have to be so nervous around me,” Chan mumbles, moving Wonwoo's hand from his mouth and looping their fingers together.

Wonwoo and Chan met before they were supers back.  Wonwoo's mom was a legendary hero and so were Chan’s parents. The two would always see each other so it was unavoidable that they'd become friends. Chan was a bit younger than Wonwoo but Wonwoo always treated him like he was his equal. Nothing less. They were friends but eventually fell out of touch when Wonwoo decided he was going to be a Hero for Hire and Chan declared he was off to college. Wonwoo only recognized him once they got older and he heard Dino laugh. It sounded so much like Chan's and he was a bit sad when they ended up on different sides. He never told the other boys about it. He never thought it was important.

Wonwoo's presses his free hand against Chan's thigh, forming small circles across the soft skin. Chan hums in content and Wonwoo doesn't think anything really changed about them.

Chan speaks up, “You know you can kiss me if you want.”

Wonwoo’s heart is speeding up,  “You sure?”

“If it’s you,” Chan's biting his lip, eyes meeting Wonwoo’s, “I’ll always be sure.”

Wonwoo does kiss him this time, stupid smile on his face. Chan’s hands entangle themselves in his hair and he trying to push Wonwoo closer despite how close they already are. Wonwoo missed this. He missed Chan.

  
  
  


The boys are all seated in the living room, lazing around. Chan has long since unpacked with help from Seungkwan and Jun. He tried giving Jun back his jacket, but Jun said he could keep it. “Do you guys want pizza for dinner?” Seungcheol asks, scrolling through his phone.

“I want a burger,” Jihoon says.

Soonyoung makes a face when Seungcheol nods. “No.” Jihoon rolls his eyes and Seungcheol doesn't bother to spare Soonyoung a glance when Jihoon throws a pillow at the super.

“I want Taco Bell.” Chan pipes up from his spot on the couch. He's sprawled out on the couch with his head in Wonwoo's lap and his feet resting across Hansol and Minghao. Minghao pinches one of his tails. The younger jerks and Minghao gives him an apologetic look.

“Um ew,” Jun says, face scrunching up at the thought of taco bell. He honestly doesn’t any of the Mexican foods here. He thinks they’re too spicy

“You're ew,” Chan retorts, sticking his tongue out at the older.

“I give you my jacket and this is how you repay me?” Jun lets out a dramatic sigh. “The disrespect.” Minghao laughs at his reaction.

“Doesn't it have to be something that can be delivered?” Jeonghan asks. He’s sprawled on the floor, head in Jisoo’s lap. The other boy is playing with his hair, humming softly. He doesn’t bother making an input in what to eat. Seungcheol will most likely decide on pizza in the long run. 

“Panera does delivery,” Seungkwan says. He clings onto Seungcheol's arm, cooing, “Cheollie, let's get Panera.”

“I want a burger,” Jihoon says, clinging to the older's other arm. He tosses Seungkwan a glare. The younger returns the glare with more intensity. Soonyoung watches blankly as Seungcheol visibly shrinks in between the two.

“I want Taco Bell!” Chan says again, sitting up to join the argument.

“Taco Bell makes me gassy.” Mingyu murmurs, fiddling with his fingers. Hansol tries not to laugh at the comment, but he fails terribly. Mingyu punches the younger’s arm earning more laughter.

“Then get it without the fart substance?” Minghao offers.

Chan makes a face, glancing around. “The what?”

“I think he means the beans.” Wonwoo snorts.

“None of the burritos have beans though.”

Wonwoo frowns. “Yeah, they do.”

“We're not getting taco bell!” Jun screams.  

“Yeah, we're having burgers,” Jihoon says, batting his eyelashes at Seungcheol. Seungkwan scoffs, reaching over to flick Jihoon’s forehead.

“No, we're not!” Soonyoung hisses. Jihoon gives him and Seungkwan a glare.

“Why is it always a fight to eat dinner?” Seokmin watches the group argue with mild interest. He's fine with eating whatever as long as someone orders something. Last time they had an argument over what to eat, Seungcheol said no one was eating until they made a decision. They didn’t reach a decision so they were stuck eating PB and J’s.

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan sighs, “ just order pizza.” Jisoo snorts. He was right.

Seungcheol nods, “From where?” Seokmin groans, flinging himself face first into the couch cushions.

“Pizza Hut,” Hansol pipes up.

“Hansol shut the fuck up.” Jihoon rolls eyes. Hansol always wants pizza hut.  

“But-”

“No one is fucking with pizza hut,” Wonwoo adds, cutting off the younger.  

“I'm fucking with pizza hut!” Hansol defends.

“Just get Domino's,” Soonyoung says.

Chan frowns, “I don't like Domino's.” 

“Did-” Soonyoung looks around, eyebrows furrowed, “did I ask?”

Chan purses his lips. “How rude.”

“Can we go out instead?” Mingyu speaks up. “I kind of wanted Korean barbeque.”

“Actually that sounds really good right now.” Chan beams.

“I don't want Korean bbq,” Jeognhan says. “Let's get fried chicken instead.”

Seokmin sighs, rubbing his belly. “We're not eating tonight, are we?”

The boys eventually decide to just get pizza from Domino’s. Seungcheol tells Mingyu they'll get Korean BBQ another time. Mingyu writes it on a sticky note and places it on the fridge so Seungcheol is reminded about it.

Soonyoung eyes Chans choice of pizza with a scowl. “Are those anchovies?”

“Yup!”

“Oh no,” Jisoo makes a face.  “You can't stay here anymore.”

Chan puffs his cheeks out. “Cheol, I’m being bullied!”

  


“What a shame.” Seungcheol dully says. “Do you need a band-aid?”

“What are anchovies?” Jun asks, eyebrows furrowing. Minghao peers at Chan’s pizza, eyeing it with slight caution.

“They're like really salty fish,” Chan says. “Here. Have a bite.” Jun takes a bite first and Minghao. The two aliens share a look of delight.

“Amazing!”

“Can I have another?” Chan gladly shares his pizza with the two. In return, they give him a slice from their own pizza boxes.

“First Hawaiian pizza and now this?” Jeonghan sighs, “We are setting them up for failure.” Seokmin snorts.

“It's nice to have another hybrid here.” Mingyu pipes up. “Someone to relate too.”

“I never really had any other hybrid friends.” Chan grins, fist bumping Mingyu. “No one really wants to be friends with a kumiho.”

Hansol tilts his head, “Why?” Soonyoung wipes pizza sauce from the younger’s lips, licking it off after. Jun’s eyes light up and he’s tugging on Soonyoung’s hand and pointing to his own mouth. Soonyoung does the same for him even though there’s no sauce near his mouth.

“Kumihos eat livers and hearts.”

Jisoo chooks on his soda. Jeonghan pats his back.

“But don't worry. I don't bite.” Chan's eyes flicker red, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Not unless you want me to.”

“Wow, look at us.” Seokmin grins. “Bonding.”

“Is it really bonding, if you don’t like anyone here?” Jihoon grumbles, clearly pissed he couldn't eat a burger. 

“It’s just a burger!” Seungkwan scoffs. “I could be enjoying Panera right now if it weren’t for you.”

“Me?!”

An argument breaks out among the boys over their preferred food choices. Seokmin sighs and continues eating. Idiots.

No one catches the small smile on Chan’s face or how his eyes light up during the argument. It’s homey here. He feels like he belongs here. Who knows. Maybe he'll like it here. Maybe he’ll like being a hero. 

  


_ BREAKING NEWS: RENOWNED SUPERVILLAIN, DINO, JOINS WELL KNOWN SUPERHERO TEAM! _


	4. "YOU CAN'T JUST BECOME A HERO AND EXPECT PEOPLE TO BE OKAY WITH IT."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Im Changkyun  
> Wonwoo and Chan have a(nother) moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? Who's she? I don't know her. This chapter is so rushed bUT it's here nontheless. I have to edit tags so please check them frequently. This story's not as lighthearted as it seems.

Chan’s stay at the super house has been everything but boring. They threw a party the first week he was here and everyone gave him little presents. Wonwoo kissed him again in that little garden he’s making and Chan went to bed with the biggest grin, but a sinking feeling in his stomach. He and Wonwoo aren’t going to last so Chan doesn’t know why he wants it so bad.

The boys are a loud and unusual bunch. They’re all different, but they fit together so well and Chan’s surprised he doesn’t feel as out of place as he originally believed he’d be. Soonyoung’s warmed up too him even going as far as to give Chan his number. The older says it’s meant for emergencies, but he’ll text Chan when he can’t sleep at night. Chan doesn’t think it’s an accident even if Soonyoung says so.

Saturday mornings are full of screaming. Today is no exception. Chan’s learned to sleep through it or at least ignore it till he gets up. The sound of something crashing forces him to open his eyes. He lets out a yawn, reaching over to pick up his phone on the nightstand. It vibrates gently and Chan slides to his texts.

 **kyunnie:** um you actual piece of shit?

 **kyunnie:** why did I have to find out from the news that my bff became a superhero

 **kyunnie:** how rude

 **kyunnie:** i thot you hated supers?/

Chan cracks a grin at the message, shooting back a reply. It’s been a while since the likes of Im Changkyun has texted him. The older boy is most likely drowning in work and school, wishing the school year would end already.

 **channie:** wow!! you texted me first!!

 **kyunnie:** why are you working for heroes dork

 **channie:** uncle J’s dying wish

 **kyunnie:** o h

 **channie:** you wanna hang today??

 **kyunnie:** i have work but you can come by the cafe if you want

 **channie:** okay okay see you then ily

 **kyunnie:** ew

 **kyunnie:** ily2

Chan snorts, hopping out of bed and getting ready for the day. He hasn’t actually unpacked anything except his toothbrush and towel. He doesn’t plan to unpack for the next month or so or at least until he figures out what to do with all the extra space in his room.

He digs through a box of clothes, tugging out a yellow and black plaid skirt, black knee highs, and a black cropped sweater over. He slips on the leather jacket Jun gave him and a white snapback lying around. When Chan goes places he uses an illusion to hide his tail. His white ears stand out on the top of his head, but to anyone else, he probably looks like a cat.

Chan hops downstairs, humming slightly. Some of the boys are in the living room and the others are probably messing around the in the kitchen if Mingyu’s screaming means anything. Chan smells pancakes.

“Excuse me, young man.” Jeonghan gives Chan a once-over, taking in his attire. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m seeing a friend today.” Chan beams, swiping one of Seungkwan’s pancakes. The older makes a whining noise that Chan opts to ignore.

Soonyoung peeks his head out of the kitchen, bacon and eggs stuffed in his mouth. He lets his eyes roam around Chan, cheeks burning in the process. He gulps down the food in his mouth. When he looks back at Chan, the younger is staring at him with a slight smirk. Soonyoung huffs. “You have friends?”

Chan rolls his eyes, sticking his tongue out in retaliation. Soonyoung snorts, eyes twinkling. He walks back into the kitchen to continue messing with Mingyu and his cooking.

“And what time do you plan on being back?” Jeonghan crosses his arms, eyebrows raised.

“Um,” Chan spares a glance at Seungcheol who pretends not see it. Three years of knowing Jeonghan has made him immune to the older’s motherly instincts. Chan’s better off just nodding and agreeing with him. Seungcheol doesn’t tell him any of this because, as stated earlier, he pretends not see Chan or his looks that are clearly a cry for help.

“I want you back at seven on the dot. Any second later and I’m calling the cops.” Jeonghan goes on, ignoring Chan’s confused look.

“Oh my god,” Jihoon rolls his eyes, swooping in to save Chan. If it goes on further Chan might actually succumb to any of Jeonghan’s wishes. Jihoon isn’t having that. “Leave him alone. If he wants to fuck around with his friend. Let him fuck around.”

A noise leaves Jeonghan. One Jihoon isn’t trying to decipher. “There will be no fucking of any sorts!”

It’s Wonwoo’s turn to peek his head out of the kitchen, eggshells sitting on top his head. Who’s fucking?” Jisoo picks up a napkin, snorting as he wipes at some batter on Wonwoo’s cheek. Wonwoo makes a face, commenting on how mom like that was.

“Chan and his friend.” Jihoon mumbles.

“I’m not fucking my friend!” Chan flushes ignoring the amused look Wonwoo gives him. He shoves his hands into the comfort of his jacket, pouting slightly. Wonwoo still has that look in his eyes. Chan doesn’t need to look at him to know it. “We’re just hanging out.”

“Just make a compromise,” Seungcheol speaks up. “Be back by at least ten.”

Jeonghan nods slowly. “Yeah. I’m okay with that.”

“Gee,” Chan rolls his eyes. “Thanks, mom and dad.”

Seungcheol gives him a grin. “Anything for you, sport.”

Chan slips on his converse. “Any particular reason why you were screaming earlier?”

“There was a spider,” Jisoo says it like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

Chan shakes his head. “Weirdos.” He waves goodbye and shuts the door just as Mingyu chases Soonyoung out of the kitchen with a spatula.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Changkyun works at Lotto Cafe. It’s a pretty, small place owned by some old couple. Chan pushes open the door, the smell of coffee flooding his sense. Chan’s never been a huge coffee fan, but he likes the smell. Uncle J smells like coffee.  

Changkyun’s hunches over the counter, scribbling notes from his textbook onto a napkin. His hair is a soft grey. Chan doesn’t remember the last time he’s seen Changkyun without brown hair. Said boy glances up from his work to make sure it’s not an actual customer. When he sees it’s just Chan he gives the younger a nod and returns to his notes.

“Hey.” Chan sits at the counter, peering over it to get a glimpse at the napkin. “You ran out of paper or?”

“Yes.” Changkyun lets out a deep sigh. “I had to pay all the rent this month because my shitty excuse of a roommate blew all his money on his girlfriend. I get paid at the end of the week though. So it’s not too bad.”

Chan laughs. “So glad I’m out of college.”

Changkyun snorts. “Better than high school.” Both boys cringe.

Chan’s high school days were spent in the boy’s bathroom, trying to avoid his annoying classmates and their hybrid fetish. Changkyun, on the other hand, was homeschooled so he had to deal with his arguing parents and nagging grandma.

The two of them have been friends since Chan entered college. His first day he dumped coffee over Changkyun. The older hadn’t been pleased, but he couldn’t bring himself to yell at the freshmen who looked ready to piss himself.

Changkyun sets his pen down and shuts his textbook. The cafe wasn’t busy today so he could get ahead in his school work. “What can I get you?”

“One chocolate cake and an iced Americano.”

Changkyun prepares his order, setting it down in front of Chan. “So you’re a super now.” He takes a fork, digging into Chan’s cake slice.

Chan nods at the question. “The guys are pretty nice considering we’ve been enemies for so long. Wonwoo’s there, too.”

Changkyun’s eyes light up the familiar name. Chan tells him everything. From being a supervillain all the way to the boy he had a thing with when he was younger. “That’s good, isn’t it?”

“I guess,” Chan murmurs. “I kind of feel guilty when I'm around him. Almost like I’m leading him on. I think I kinda have a thing for the other boys.” Chan hum, resting his chin in his palm. “They’re cute.”

“You know this superhero thing might actually blow up in your face,” Changkyun notes. “You can’t just become a hero and expect people to be okay with it.”

Chan shrugs. “Must suck to be those people.”

The older laughs quietly, dropping his fork and sparing a glance at the clock. His shift ends in another hour. The cafe isn’t ever busy. The occasional college kid will walk in and do some work, but that’s about it. “I have a shift at the club later tonight. Wanna tag along?”

“Weren’t done with stripping? Claiming that ‘these old pigs wouldn’t keel over and die already’.”

“Honestly I was, but the day I was going to quit some dude and his friends walked in and asked for time. The tipped a lot plus I guess they kind of cute. Kind of.”

Chan laughs. “Alright. I’m come along.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Jeonghan is in panic mode, nibbling on the tip of his fingernails. “He said he’d be back by ten.” Jeonghan hisses. “It’s an hour past midnight. It’s one am, Cheol!”

Seungcheol hums, flipping through the TV with mild interest. “That’s nice, Hannie.”

“Are you even listening to me?!”

Jihoon yawns from his spot in Seokmin’s lap, burying his head deeper into the younger’s chest. “Is this really what you’re keeping us up for?”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Would you rather I call the cops?”

Jihoon sighs, shutting his mouth. He spares a glance at the Mingyu. The dog hybrid is asleep on the floor, whining so often in his asleep. Jihoon frowns, prying himself away from Seokmin to lie down next to Mingyu, throwing an arm over his sleeping figure. Mingyu stops his whine, soft snores leaving him.

“Chan’s an adult.” Jisoo nudges Jeonghan. “He’ll be fine.”

The front door swings up, startling the group of boys. A boy stumbles into the room, laughing. Chan’s thrown over his shoulder, sniffling softly. “I think my nose is actually broken.”

Jeonghan gives Jisoo a glare. Jisoo laughs sheepishly, “I recant my earlier statement.”

The newcomer sets Chan on the couch, laughter dying down. “It honestly serves you right. Why are you picking fights with guys twice your size?”

Chan lets out a pained laugh. “Man, who cares? You should see the other guy. I totally fucked him up.”

“Um hi,” Jun speaks up, glancing between Chan and the other boy. “Who are you?”

“I’m Changkyun.” Changkyun gives him a flirty smile and shamelessly checks him out. “What’s your name?”

“His name’s please don’t flirt him.” Chan huffs.

“I was just saying hi.” Changkyun snorts. “Listen, ice your nose or something. I gotta get back to work.” He presses a sloppy kiss to Chan’s cheek. He turns to face the other boys, with a grin. “Just a heads up. If any of you make him cry I will gut you. Toodles.” Changkyun’s out the door.

Jeonghan heals Chan’s nose, scolding him all the way. “When you’re gonna be out so late at least text me. I get worried.”

“Sorry,” Chan mumbles. “It won’t happen again.”

Jeonghan nods, smiling gently at the answer. “Why’d you get punched anyway.”

“I had to defend my honor! How dare some creep touch me.” Chan huffs. “Actually I’m a bit tipsy so may not have been thinking straight, but still! Fucker had it coming.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “I’m off to bed. Cheol, can you grab Mingyu? He can sleep with me.”

Seungcheol does as he’s told, scooping the dog hybrid in his arms with ease. Mingyu stirs gently, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. Seungcheol decides he’ll just crash in Jihoon’s room. Hopefully, Seungkwan won’t mind. The other boys say their goodnights and head upstairs until it’s just Wonwoo and Chan in the living room.

Chan crinkles his nose, surprised at how fast Jeonghan’s healing works. Wonwoo has a concerned look in his eyes. “I’m fine,” Chan mumbles. “My nose is all healed and shit.”

“You curse more when you’re tipsy,” Wonwoo notes, cracking a smile.

“Yeah.” Chan stands up, biting his lip. “I should get going. I don’t wanna keep you up any longer.”

“That’s okay. I just wanted to uh you know.” Wonwoo walks over until he’s standing in front of Chan. He gives him a quick kiss on the lips, nodding swiftly. “Night.”

“Wonwoo.” Chan pulls him back for another kiss, hands wrapping around the back of his neck. Wonwoo’s hands settle on his waist, pulling Chan closer to him. Wonwoo tastes like green tea and honey. Chan would expect no less from him.

Wonwoo breaks their kiss to lower his head and press his mouth against Chan’s neck. His teeth graze the soft skin gently, and he feels Chan tense with such an action. “The other boys could see us.” Chan’s voice comes out soft, barely above a whisper. He’s pushing Wonwoo away from him, looping their fingers together. “My room.”

Chan leads him up the stairs and they’re not even in the room before Wonwoo’s attacking his neck. “Don’t leave a hickey there.” He shuts the door, taking steps away from Wonwoo. He takes off his jacket and sweater, heat rising to his skin. Chan’s not a virgin or anything, but it’s Wonwoo. That means a lot to him. "Come here."

 Wownoo's hands are all over him, shoving Chan against the bed and whispering sweet nothings against the inner portion of his thighs. Wonwoo licking a strip down the tender skin, scattering bruises here and there. Wonwoo's teeth sink into his thigh and Chan bites back a moan, grip on Wonwoo's hair tightening. Chan ignores that feeling in his stomach-the one that tells him Wonwoo's not his to have- and focuses on how soft Wonwoo's hair is between his fingertips. Chan's never been one to belive in wishes, but he wishes this could never end. 

Chan doesn't know when Wonwoo managed to pry off his skirt and his panties, but the older is sitting up, trailing a hand across his torso, down his side, tongue darting out of his mouth. " _Fuck_ -I've wanted this for so long." The confession leaves red on Wonwoo's cheeks and he's glad it's dark so Chan can't see how embarrassed he is. 

Chan doesnr have to see it. He can smell it. He wants to ask him how long. He wants to know if Wonwoo ever touched himself thinking of Chan, wants to know why he didn't do anything. He doesn't voice any of these thoughts, instead reaching for Wonwoo's hand and letting out a small whine. "Wonwoo." His voice comes out quiet and needy. He leads Wonwoo's hand to his opening, slick dripping onto the sheets.

Wonwoo slips his finger slowly into Chan, slick pooling around his fingers. He spares a glance at Chan, watching his back arc and eyes screw shut. Wonwoo doesn't tell him when he slides in another finger, scissoring his insides with quick, small motions. Chan bites on his lips, suppressing his moans. 

Wonwoo presses his fingers deeper until a small moan slips past Chan. His eyes twinkling, watching the younger press himself further against Wonwoo's fingers. "Please." 

"Pleaze what?" Wonwoo urges, slipping another finger into Chan.

"Please," Chan whimpers, "Fuck me. Please, please please, please-" His pleas mix in with his moans. 

Wonwoo slides his finger out of Chan, sliding them into Chan's mouth. Chan sucks at the three digits, tongue lapping at his own slick. Wonwoo presses the tip of his length against Chan's wet hole. It's so easy to slide into Chan. Chan whimpers, legs wrapped around Wonwoo's waist. 

Wonwoo waits until Chan gives him a nod, signaling he's okay. He takes his time fucking into Chan, drinking in the lewd sounds leaving the younger. "You're so pretty." The comment is quiet almost like Wonwoo doesn't want him to hear it, but Chan does and he reaches up, tugging Wonwoo closer to kiss him. Wonwoo grips Chan's dick, slowly jerking him off in sync with his thrusts. He does everything slowly, taking his time to enjoy Chan wrapped around him. 

"Wonnie," Chan croaks, "I'm gonna-"

 "Go ahead." Chan cums all over his stomach.

Wonwoo cums after, sliding out of Chan."You good?"

Chan's hums a soft yes, scooting over to let Wonwoo lay next to him. The two fall asleep wrapped in each other. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. "MR. TRAIN MAN! WHAT YOU DOING HERE?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan meets Little Seungcheol (again) and Seokmin makes a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to find places to squeeze in character backstory but I dunno?? also cheol talks in third person just because lolol. OH! also I've decided to split the book up into arcs for each character. I think it'll flow easier!
> 
> the first character arc belongs to cheollie (with some of Seokmin cause that's my son) but I don't know what to call it. it'll probably be like little space arc or Cheol arc.
> 
> I have to update tags so please check those out frequently. There is some triggering content in this book so just keep that in mind. 
> 
> last thing lolole I actually added smut to the last chapter so if you wanna read that it's there.

Chan wakes up around six to the buzzing of his alarm clock and the distinct smell of something burning. He's always been an early riser. There's too much to do to spend the entire day sleeping. The older kids are nothing like him. They're all a bunch of heavy sleepers and late risers. He doesn't expect them to be up for awhile.

Soft snores leave Wonwoo’s sleeping figure. His arms is wrapped around Chan, holding the hybrid close against his naked chest. Chan tries not to think about their late night activities. He'll feel guilty or embarrassed. Whichever one comes first.

“Wonwoo, ” Chan murmurs, nudging the older softly against his ribs with his elbow. “Something's burning.”

Wonwoo muzzles his nose into Chan's neck, “So?” He rubs small circles on Chan's hip, hand trailing lower and lower-

“So.” Chan moves his hand, giggling quietly. “I have to get up.”

A small groan leaves the other and Wonwoo's rolls over, taking the blanket with him. Chan rolls his eyes, hopping out of the bed. He walks into the bathroom, brushing his teeth. There's bruising all over his chest and some parts of his neck. He flushes at the sight of them, making a mental note to scold Wonwoo for leaving so many. He grabs a shirt and Wonwoo's boxers on his way out of the room.

There's clatter coming from the kitchen along with quiet giggling. Chan peeks his head into the kitchen, catching sight of Seungcheol who's staring wide eyed at a stove on the fire. There's flour and eggs in his hair and he's holding a giant wooden spoon. He turns to look at Chan, grinning. “Mr. train man!” He stumbles over to Chan, gripping his hand. The smile slowly falls, a look of confusion dancing on Seungcheol’s face. “What you doing here?”

Seungcheol is dressed up in a dog onesie and Chan would find it adorable if he weren't too busy staring at the fire. Chan stares at the fire and then at Seungcheol and then back again. A panicked scream of fire leaves him. Seungcheol watches with bright eyes as the ex-villain fills a cup of water and dumps it onto the stove. The fire only gets worse eliciting another scream from Chan. Seungcheol laughs, pointing to the fire. “Big and bright! Just like Soonie!” He expects Chan too laugh along but the hybrid is too busy screaming at the fire. Seungcheol frowns and decides to join in on the screaming.

In the midst of the chaos, Jisoo walks into the kitchen, yawning. “Why are you-” He stops shorts, staring at the fire and Chan who's holding onto Seungcheol for dear life. Jisoo sighs, “Soonyoung!”

It takes fifteen minutes for the fire to be put out mainly because Jun picked up the pot and started chasing Minghao with it. The former was not pleased to have fire that close to him. Soonyoung ate the flames, tossing Chan a raised eyebrow and an amused look.

“You put water on the fire?” Mingyu laughs, ignoring the pout Chan gives him. The dog hybrid is cleaning Seungcheol with a wet rag, pressing a kiss to his forehead in the process. “Aren't you not supposed to do that?”

“How was I supposed to know that?” Chan huffs. “No one told me.”

Soonyoung sighs, shaking his his head in disbelief. “There's no way you dual majored in biotechnology and chemistry. There's just now way.”

Jeonghan gives him a look. “He built a dinosaur.”

Soonyoung shakes his head again. “It was a fluke.”

Chan speaks up quietly, “You remembered?”

Soonyoung frowns. “Remembered what?”

“My major.”

The tips of Chan's ears get red and Soonyoung doesn't understand the younger’s sudden fluster. He decides Chan's just as weird as the other boys, if not weirder. He shrugs at Chan's statement and replies, “Why wouldn't I?”

Chan's breaking out into a grin and now it's Soonyoung's turn to get flustered.

“Cheol,” Jihoon frowns, “What were you doing?” He rubs at his eye. He doesn't wake up this early. His day doesn't officially start till noon, but with all of Chan's screaming he'd woken up. It's hard for him to fall back asleep after waking up in the morning. Seungcheol fell asleep with him and Mingyu last time Jihoon checked so when did he leave?

“Cheol wanted pancake!” Seungcheol beams, pointing at the stove. A soft ah leaves Jihoon followed by a yawn. Seungcheol adds on: “Then pancake went boom! So Cheol added oil to make it unboom.”

The boys share a look of confusion, but Seungcheol is too proud of his explanation to notice them. Jun voices their thoughts with a scrunched up nose, “What?”

Hansol snorts. Fires in their household aren't anything new especially with the likes of Soonyoung and his explosive temper. There was one time Soonyoung hit his toe on the table and in the midst of his cursing fit he set the table on fire. Seungcheol in little space is the second cause of fires. “You know you're not supposed to cook by yourself.” Hansol scolds Seungcheol, but there's an amused in his look. Seungcheol-big space or little-doesn’t really listen to their warnings.

“So?” Seungcheol frowns. “No bad happened.”

Soonyoung exhales, “Boi-”

Jihoon ruffles Seungcheol's hair, laughing softly. “Why don't I make you pancakes then?”

“No thank you.” Seungcheol swats at Jihoon’s hand, taking his wooden spoon away from Jisoo. “Jihoon's food taste funny. Cheol don't like funny food.” Jihoon gives him a blank look.

Mingyu snorts. “I'll make them then.”

Seungcheol shakes his head. “Cheol don't want pancakes. Cheol want cereal.”

Soonyoung exhales, “BOI-”

Seungcheol grabs Chan's hand leading him towards the fridge. “You eat with cheollie. Cheollie keep you well fed.”

“Um?” Chan spares a glance to the others boys who give him looks of confusion. “Sure.”

Seungcheol makes two bowls of cereal and makes Chan carries them over to table. He sits down first and Seungcheol climbs into his lap. He takes a spoonful of cereal, eagerly shoving it into Chan's mouth.

Chan hums his thanks.

“Usually,” Jisoo speaks up, “It takes little Cheol a while to warm up to people.”

“Oh.” Chan blinks. “We've met before.”

Seungcheol leans forward, voice barely above a whisper. “He's the train man.” He looks around quickly. “But you can't tell anyone. Shhh.”

Soonyoung makes a face. “Train-”

All the boys shush him, silent laughter leaving them. The red head gives them a look of disbelief.

 

The train incident happened the same time Chan got taped to a bomb. The bomb wasn't even his idea. It was rightfully Changkyun’s because Chan wouldn't stop complaining about the heroes not taking him seriously. (If you ask Changkyun about it now, he'll swear it was a joke.) The incident backfired horribly. Chan almost blew himself up in the process.

He had everything set up. A bomb, some tape to tape the bomb under one of the seats, and some snacks in case the heroes got hungry. Dino was feeling giddy the entire time. He'd never done something this drastic before. He made sure to double check the train so no one was on it. It was just an empty thing he put on autopilot. It wasn't speeding down any residential areas. It was enjoying itself on the outskirts of the city in some abandoned area.

His plan would've gone without a hitch if he hadn't heard crying. The hybrid's ears twitched and he followed the sound, frowning slightly. He could've sworn no one was on the train.

He spotted S.Coups on the floor near the entrance, sniffling quietly to himself. His knee was a bit bloody and he wiped at it with his hand.

“Um hey.” Dino greeted with him a grin. He hadn't expected the heroes to show up so quickly. He frowned slightly. Where were the other boys?

Panic flooded the older and he pressed himself against the train, away from the villain. “Who are you?” His voice came out soft and broken.

Dino couldn't stand seeing the older all panicked round around him. Usually S.coups was joking around with him or scolding the younger on his life decisions. It all went in one ear and out the other. Dino was just glad the hero was talking to him. “It's me.” He point to himself. “Dino.”

“You're a baddie.” Dino didn't need to see his face to know the S.coup’s eyes were probably wide behind his mask. More sniffling fills the air. “Please don't hurt me.”

Dino crouched onto one knee, cooing softly, “I'm not gonna hurt you.”

“Promise?”

“Of course!” Dino handed him a bag of chips.

S.coups stared at the chips with caution. “Promise?” He asked again.

“Cross my heart.” Dino replied, making a motion of crossing his heart.

The hero shyly took the chips, removing his mask. “I'm Seungcheol.” Dino’s takes in the eldest heroe. He’s absolutely stunning. He used his thumb to wipe at Seungcheol’s tears.

Dino thought it only proper to do the same so he removed his baseball cap, grinning. “I'm-” He stops short at the sound of something beeping. He turned to look at his hands staring at the bomb that should've been taped under the chair. “Aw narts. Hey Cheol, I think you should go, okay?” He ruffles the Little’s hair. “Call your team to pick you up.”

“W-wait!”

Dino slipped on his baseball cap, winked, and booked it to the other side of his the train.

 

“You're actually a whole headass.” Soonyoung states. “Cheol, why are you talking to strangers. Let alone a villain?”

Seungcheol puts on a thoughtful look. “He crossed his heart and he's cute. Cheol likes him too.”

Chan flushes at the comment, opening his mouth to say something, but Seungcheol shoves another spoon of cereal in his mouth.

Jihoon pouts, tugging at Seungcheol’s sleeve. “I thought you liked me cheol.”

Seungcheol's eyes go wide, shocked that Jihoon would ever think he doesn't like him. “Cheol does!”

Jihoon's eyes twinkle, “Prove it.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes when Seungcheol leans over to probably kiss Jihoon on his cheek. Seungcheol stops mid motion at the sound of someone tumbling down the stairs.

Eyes shift over to where Seungkwan is scrambling to get up. “I knew something fishy was going on!” Seungcheol's eyes light up at the sight of Seungkwan. He forgets about kissing Jihoon, opting to greet Seungkwan with a hug. Jihoon wasn't pleased by that.

Chan frowns, taking in the blonde’s appearance. What's on your face?”

“A face mask Wonwoo's been raving about. The color totally compliments my eyes.” Seungkwan grins, fanning his green tea mask covered face.

“Is that my shirt?” Mingyu asks.

Seungkwan rolls his eyes, “That's not important.” He ignores the look Mingyu gives him. “What's important is this little rat-” He jerks a finger at Jihoon, “Is up to no good!”

“I know you are,” Jihoon hisses, “but what am I?”

“A rat.” Seungkwan spits.

“Hold on,” Mingyu speaks up, “Chan, are you wearing my shirt too?”

Chan stares down at the white t-shirt. He doesn't think it's right for him to say he got it from Wonwoo after they had sex. He starts heating up at the thought of the naked boy who pressed him against the sheets and fucked Chan like Wonwoo owned him. Chan slumps in his seat, opting to ignore Mingyu and dwell with the fact that he's probably falling for Wonwoo and stupid smile.

“Cheol,” Seungkwan’s mood does a complete turn. He reaches his hand over to play with Seungcheol's hair. “How come you didn't sleep with me last night?”

Seungcheol leans into his touch, “Cheollie slept with Hoon and Gyu.”

“Yeah.” Jihoon grins. “He slept with me.”

“And Gyu.” Hansol adds, but the two boys ignore him opting to stare each other down.

Seungkwan scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I actually hate you.” He plops in a seat next to Jisoo, swiping one of his slices of toast. Jisoo frowns. His frown gets deeper when Soonyoung eats the other slice.

“Okay and?” Jihoon laughs. “Not my fault Seungcheol likes me over you.”

“No no.” Seungcheol shoves another spoon of cereal in Chan's mouth. Chan’s trying to find a way to let Seungcheol know he doesn't like Froot Loops. “Cheollie likes Kwannie too!”

“Ha!” Seungkwan grins. “He likes me better.”

An offended gasp leaves Jihoon and Minghao rolls his eyes, mumbling, “Here we go.”

“Does not!” Jihoon hisses.

“Does too!”

“Does not!”

“Does too!”

Jeonghan jumps into their bickering before it gets worse. “You both cannot be deadass right now.”

“Um I'm sorry,” Seungkwan draws his eyebrows together, “but Jeonghan who was talking to you?”

A round of oohs leaves Hansol and Jun joins in not entirely sure as to why they're ohing. Jeognhan slumps in his seat, grumbling quietly to himself about rude kids.

Wonwoo walks downstairs, yawning. “You guys are so loud.” He stops short, giving Seungkwan a once-over. “Is that my face mask?”

“No.”

Wonwoo gives him a look.

“Wono!” Seungcheol beams. “Say hi to Cheollie.”

Wonwoo's eyes light up and he presses kisses all over Seungcheol's face, small giggles leaving the little.

“How's my big boy doing?” Wonwoo asks, pressing another kiss to Seungcheol's cheeks.

Seungcheol giggles. “Good. This is the train man. He's my friend.”

Chan waves, offering a smile. Wonwoo's eyes meet his and there's a small glint in his eyes. Chan can make out a slight bruise on his Adam's apple. He flushes, breaking eye contact with the older.

Seokmin hops downstairs, singing, “AND IIIIIII WILL ALWAYS-”

Wonwoo frowns, “Is that my face mask?”

Seokmin bats his eyelashes. “It brings out the color of my eyes.” His eyes light up at the sight of Seungcheol. “Baby!”

Chan speaks up, “Yes?”

Soonyoung reaches over to hit Chan.

“Ow! It was a joke.”

“You're a joke.”

“How rude.”

Seokmin laughs, pressing a kiss to Chan's cheek and then kissing Seungcheol. “Good morning.”

Chan's face is red and he presses his hands against his cheeks to keep them cool. “What was that for?” He mumbles.

Seokmin coos, “Oh, look at how red you are!”

“That's just Seokmin. He likes babying people younger than him and seeing as how Seungkwan and I are independent you're the only person left.” Hansol flashes Seokmin a grin. “Have fun.”

“He says he's independent but he still has me tuck him in at night.” Seokmin snorts.

Hansol screams, “NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW!” Seokmin laughs, running off with an angry Hansol chasing after him.

 

  
Seokmin didn't want to be a hero. He thought it was too flashy a job for him, but then he turned eighteen and Soonyoung had approached with a stupid grin asking if he wanted to be a hero. Seokmin didn't see why not. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. It wasn't like Seokmin could really say no. Soonyoung was adamant to have him on his superhero team. Seokmin thinks the only reason Soonyoung keeps him around is because he has to. Not because he wants to.

The boys were an odd group. (It was just eight of them at the time. Minghao, Jun, Seungkwan, and Hansol wouldn't show up for another two months.) Seokmin had fit right in. Mingyu and he were the same age so they'd form a friendship right away. Seungcheol was in little space when he first met Seokmin, but had opened up when Seokmin offered him candy. Jisoo and Jeonghan were naturally kind and they filled in the roles of team moms well. They made sure Seokmin was included in everything and that his opinion was heard. Jihoon liked to prank the newcomers so Seokmin had ended up with green hair for a week, but he still liked Jihoon's sense of humor. (Once Minghao showed up the pranking got worse). Soonyoung was his classmate in highschool. They became friends the summer after highschool.

Wonwoo was a whole other story. From the start, Seokmin had just been fond with him. Wonwoo kept flowers in his hair and in his room. Seokmin thought he was as pretty as the flowers in the garden. Seokmin thinks that still. Falling for Wonwoo just so easy. The older had a calmness to him and a charming smile to top off his pretty face. Seokmin hadn't had a lot of crushes, but crushing on Wonwoo felt right. Seokmin thought they went hand in hand together.

Wonwoo had kissed one time at some party a friend was throwing. They were outside watching the stars and Wonwoo was a little tipsy when he reached over to press his lips against Seokmin's. Seokmin can still remember how he tasted. (Chamomile tea and roses.) He remembers how firm Wonwoo's hand was around his waist, holding onto Seokmin’s waist like he would slip through his fingertips and the soft needy moan that left his lips. Wonwoo fell asleep against his chest and Seokmin never wanted that moment to end. He knows Wonwoo doesn't remember and it hurts like hell. Sometimes he'll catch himself staring at the flower boy longer than he should.

Chan was a change of pace. Having him around was new and Seokmin liked new. Even little Cheol liked him and from that, he knew Chan would be treated like one of them. They'd known Chan for pretty long anyway so it's not wonder he fit in so well.

As far as Seokmin knows, Chan and Wonwoo have history. Seokmin's not stupid. He sees the way Wonwoo looks at Chan. He just wishes Wonwoo would look at him like that too. (He wonders if the bruising on Chan's neck has to do with Wonwoo.)

“Hey,” Wonwoo peeks his head into his room, grinning. “Hansol's done looking for you.”

Seokmin breathes a sigh of relief, throwing off the blankets. Wonwoo laughs, plopping on his bed. “You two are a riot.”

Seokmin snorts, ignoring the rapid thumping of his heart. A small silence falls over the two. Wonwoo has his head in the younger's lap, eyes shut. Seokmin plays with his hair, fingers combing through his dark strands. He lets his eyes dance over his peaceful figure, stopping at his lips. Seokmin finds himself leaning forward, stealing a kiss from Wonwoo.

Wonwoo jerks, pulling away from Seokmin and sitting up. “Min?” There's confusion in his eyes and Seokmin hasn't felt so embarrassed in his life. Wonwoo doesn't know what to say, a frown taking place on his face.

The thumping of his heart gets worse and Seokmin feels like he's going to puke. “Sorry, I shouldn't have.” He has to blink away his tears, eyes looking everywhere but at the boy he kissed. “I'm sorry.” He's running out of the room ignoring Wonwoo's call to come back.


	6. "DON'T TELL ME I CAN BE SELFISH."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Jihoon have an argument  
> Wonwoo and Seokmin finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I'm sorry for this half assed chapter but I might update and re-edit somethings later?? I'll keep everyone posted. I plan to update as much as I can this weak so hopefully i stick with it lol

Seungcheol is the oldest. It means he’s generally more attentive than the other boys. He doesn’t coddle them. He doesn’t think he could even if he wanted to. He’s usually the one being coddled plus Seokmin does enough of that for everyone anyway. The attentiveness comes in handy especially when the team consisted of two aliens, two hybrids, and a walking flamethrower.

There’s something going on with Seokmin and Wonwoo. Soonyoung caught the younger crying in the kitchen, eating what was left of Jihoon’s chocolate chip ice cream. Seokmin was always loud crier so it wasn’t like Soonyoung would miss it. Seokmin wouldn’t tell him what was wrong, only crying harder and mumbling something about how much of a screw up he was and how he was going to die alone. Soonyoung, pissed that the brunette would say something like that, called a house meeting. His third one that week. The first one was a thirty-minute rant on why Chan was probably going to steal all their secrets and sell them. Chan said he would never do such a thing, but the grin on his face was a little unnerving. The second meeting was Soonyoung just saying how much he missed everyone. It was cute, but Seungcheol didn’t like being awake at one in the morning.

The third meeting kicked off with Soonyoung threatening the household. “One of you fuckers made Seokmin cry and when I find out who it is-” His fists caught on fire, startling Jisoo who was half awake, “-your balls are mine.” Jeonghan totally missed the entire threat and told Soonyoung house meetings were for emergencies only. Soonyoung shot back, growing furious with each passing second, “Is Seokmin not crying an emergency?” This prompted Seokmin to cry harder as he made a comment about how he only made things harder for them. This earned Jeonghan glares from everyone except Seungkwan who was snuggled up against Seungcheol’s side, cooing over how charming the older was.

Seungcheol was sure Wonwoo was the source of Seokmin’s tears. The flower boy was slumped in his seat, playing around with his hands-A clear sign he was guilty. Chan and Mingyu caught sight of this too, and each held one of Wonwoo’s hands in case Soonyoung noticed. Seungcheol thought it best to stay out of whatever Seokmin and Wonwoo were going through. It was none of his busy. He just hoped they’d resolve it quickly.

Jihoon hops downstairs a little past six, eyes lighting up when he catches sight of Seungcheol cooking. “You’re so hot.”

Seungcheol laughs at the comment. “Thanks. Why are you up so early?”

Jihoon shrugs, taking a seat at one of the chairs in front of the counter. “I couldn’t sleep so I was fucking around with equipment. I have to make Chan a superhero suit, but I’m not sure what to do about his tails.”

“Did you ask Gyu?”

“No.”

Seungcheol frowns. “You know he wouldn’t mind.”

“That’s why I didn’t ask.” Jihoon huffs. “I could wake him up at three in the morning and he would be more than glad to stay up with me even if meant he wouldn’t really be doing anything. Even if he’d rather be sleeping.”

Seungcheol gets it. Mingyu has never minded putting aside his interests or personal feelings if it meant everyone else was happy. Seungcheol would prefer if Mingyu was selfish once in a while. The hybrid lets them get away with too much.

Having another hybrid around was a positive thing for Mingyu. Seungcheol could see it. Mingyu always had a problem speaking up for himself. It got worse with his anxiety and getting older. He's still working on being open about the big things that bother him. He keeps his requests small and insignificant such as more breakfast or a chance to sit in Wonwoo's garden because Wonwoo looked really pretty when he was rambling about flowers.

The first time Mingyu saw Chan, he was on the news quickly catching fame as the youngest villain.

Mingyu was in complete awe that a hybrid was a success at being a villain. Most hybrids didn't take hero or villain jobs. They led regular lives working with animals or taking up boring office jobs. Mingyu didn't want boring. He wanted excitement. Since Chan debuted as a villain, respect for hybrids went up. Mingyu wonders what would have happened if Chan became a hero instead. Maybe more hybrids would pick up the hero gig.

Seungcheol-and the other boys- was just glad Mingyu became more comfortable. (Soonyoung would never in a million years admit it, but he was glad Chan was here it if meant Mingyu was more comfortable.)

Seungcheol shrugs. “That’s just how he is.”

Jihoon’s face scrunches up in the way it does when he’s getting annoyed. Seungcheol always thought it was cute. “I hate it,” He states. “I hate that he’s like that.”

Seungcheol sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Jihoon-”

Jun trudges downstairs, rubbing his eyes. “Morning.” He stops short, gaze flickering between Jihoon and Seungcheol. He frowns. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Jihoon says. He doesn’t miss the look Seungcheol, but he pretends not to see it. They’ll probably end up continuing this conversation another time.

Jun gives the two a wary look, but he doesn’t say anything else. He sits next to Jihoon, peering over the countertop to look at what Seungcheol’s cooking. “Bacon and eggs?”

Seungcheol nods. “It’s all we have right now other than cereal. I’ll have to run and do groceries.”

Jun’s eyes light up. “Can I come with?”

Seungcheol gives Jun a look. Last time they went grocery shopping together Jun stole a gallon of chocolate milk because he was sure Minghao would like it. “You gonna behave?”

Jun gives him an offended look. “I’ll have you know that I am always on my best behavior.”

Jihoon snorts.

Chan comes downstairs, Mingyu close at heel. “Oh! You’re all up early for once.”

Mingyu frowns, eyeing Jihoon. “Did you stay up late, Jihoon?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon waves his hand around. “But it’s whatever.” Jihoon reaches over the counter to steal a piece of bacon.

Mingyu nibbles at his lip frowning slightly. He looks like he wants to say something else, but doesn’t. He takes a seat next Jun, Chan plops next to him.

“You wanna come grocery shopping with us?” Jun asks.

Chan’s eyes light up. “Of course! Can we grab chocolate?”

Seungcheol nods, turning off the stove. “We can go after breakfast.”

\---

Wonwoo knocks softly on Seokmin’s after. He thinks it’s best to finally talk things out with Seokmin. He shouldn’t have let the younger cry so much especially not over some stupid kiss. The door opens and Seokmin’s hair is all messy and he looks tired.

“Wonwoo?” He yawns, rubbing his eye. “It’s early.”

“Sorry.” Wonwoo rubs his neck, offering a sheepish smile. “Can we talk?”

Seokmin seems to wake up instantly, cheeks flushing as he nods. Wonwoo steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. Seokmin makes room on his bed, moving his blanket so Wonwoo can sit down.

Wonwoo fiddles with his thumb. “Um-”

“I’m sorry,” Seokmin blurts out. “I shouldn’t have kissed you. It was stupid.”

“It’s fine.” Wonwoo offers a smile. “It didn't’ bother me. I was just surprised and you left before I could really say anything.” He stops fiddling with his thumbs. “I didn’t mind you kissing me.”

“Really?” Seokmin’s eyes light up. “So then can I kiss you again?”

Wonwoo should tell him no because he still doesn’t know where he stands with Chan, but he leans forward pressing his mouth against Seokmin’s, hands tangling them in Seokmin’s hair. He doesn’t feel as guilty kissing Seokmin as he thinks he should. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 ---

  
  


Grocery shopping is always a problem within itself. Seungcheol is glad he didn’t take along the other boys. They’re too loud for their own good. Jun runs off to look at some fish. To make things easier, Seungcheol gives half the grocery list Jisoo texted him to Chan, Jihoon, and Mingyu. He runs off to go find Jun, praying the alien prince doesn’t break something.

Chan picks up most of the items, hopping around the store. He adds a few extra sweets and chips for snacks. Mingyu and Jihoon walk side by side. Jihoon’s sole interest is on his phone and Mingyu is pushing the cart, sparing the shorter a glance.

“You shouldn't-,” Mingyu speaks up quietly, “-you should sleep.”

Jihoon frowns, looking up from his phone. “What?”

“You shouldn't stay up too late,” Mingyu says a bit louder. “It's not good for you.”

“I thought I said it's whatever.”

“I'm just concerned. You tend to pull a lot of all-nighters and-”

“I don't need your concern.” Jihoon doesn't mean for it to come off rude, but it does. Talking to Mingyu is always hard for me. He feels like everything he says and does will always be offensive.

Mingyu get visibly smaller, nibbling on his bottom lip. “Why are you always so mean to me?”

“Why don't you have even an inch of a backbone?”

Chan laughs nervously, dropping milk in the shopping cart. “Guys, why don't we just calm down.”

They ignore him.

“I do too have a backbone.” Mingyu states.

Jihoon scoffs. “Sure.”

Mingyu falters, tears pricking his eyes and there's no way in hell he's going to cry in front of Jihoon. He'd probably get laughed up. He sniffles, fighting back his tears, and speaking louder. “Why do you even care?”

“Because it's annoying.”

More nervous laughter leaves Chan. “How about we go find Cheol and Jun?” The hybrid is glad the store is virtually empty so they don't disturb anyone.

“You're too okay with things,” Jihoon continues, once again ignoring Chan. “You can't say no to anything and it's just annoying.”

“But it's how I choose to be!” Mingyu defends himself. “It shouldn't bother you.”

“But it does! Why would you be okay being like that? Someone else's stepping stool?”

“But I'm not-”

“You can be selfish.” Jihoon states. “No one's going to get mad at you. You can tell us when you want something and when you don't. You can get mad and shit. You don't have to be such a fucking crybaby all-.”

Mingyu grabs a fistful of Jihoon's shirt, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Chan watches the scene with wide eyes, wondering why the hell Cheol left him alone with these two. Mingyu let's go of Jihoon, sniffling. “Don't tell me I can be selfish. It wouldn't be good for anyone.”

The car ride back home is awkward. Chan sits in the front seat, ignoring the questioning look Seungcheol gives him. Jun doesn't seek to understand the obvious awkwardness or chooses to ignore it as he happily talks to Jihoon about his new fish. Jihoon nods, half-heartedly making small remarks here and there. Mingyu doesn't say anything, his gaze trained on the passing scenery.

Once they get home, Mingyu makes a beeline upstairs.

Seungcheol stares after the hybrid. “Did something happen?”

Jihoon flushes, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. “He kissed me.”


	7. "I HAVE A BACKBONE!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god!” Seokmin lurches forward, eyes wide. The boys turn to look at Seokmin, Seungcheol sporting his usual I’m so down with you people look. “What if Mingyu dies because of this?” At the confused looks, Seokmin elaborates. “Okay so like Gyu’s a hybrid right and like he gets really emotional during his preheat, but like he’s never been this upset. So what if his body can’t take it and he just-,” He pauses for dramatic effect, “-dies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally updating this a month later nddhdh wow,,,woooww

Mingyu can’t stop his tears or the hiccups leaving his body. He wipes at them desperately, but they just keep on falling. He doesn’t make it to his room, crumpling on the floor, body shaking with his sobs. He hates crying. It always makes him feel like he’s smaller than everyone else. It makes him feel like he’s a kid again, no voice of his own, just taking the verbal and physical abuse that came with being a dog hybrid. Kids were awful and things didn’t get better in high school. Things didn’t get better after that.

Mingyu squeezes his eyes shut, brings his knees up to his chest, and tries to bury those memories. He doesn’t want to think about being hurt anymore. He’s grown up now. He should act like it.

Jihoon hates him. No matter what he says or does, Jihoon just hates him. Mingyu can’t blame him.

“Mingyu?” Someone crouches next to him, a gentle hand placed on the back of his neck, and Mingyu can tell it’s Hansol. The younger always smells like fresh air. “Babe, what happened?”

Hansol’s never been one for affection. He never liked gentle touches or soft kisses, but it doesn’t stop him from tugging Mingyu into his arms.

“Leave me alone.” Mingyu’s actions betray his words. He presses himself against Hansol, lets the younger hug him close. “Leave me alone.”

“It’s okay.” Hansol doesn’t budge, both arms wrapping around Mingyu. “It’s okay. I have you.”

Mingyu buries his head against Hansol’s chest, his crying muffled against his cotton shirt.

Hansol doesn’t mind. He rubs small circles on Mingyu’s back, mumbling soothing words against his hair. He didn’t expect to find Mingyu crying in the hallway especially after a shopping trip with Seungcheol. There’s more shuffling in the hall. Hansol meets the furious gaze of Jeonghan. The older stomps downstairs, Jisoo close at his heel in fear the healer does something stupid.

“Gyu.” Soonyoung kneels in front of him, frowning. “Hey, look at me.”

Mingyu shakes his head, sniffling. It was rare to catch Mingyu crying. He didn’t do it often, but he’d have his moments. Even then he’d always lock himself in his room. Hansol doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like seeing Mingyu cry. His grip on Mingyu tightens.

Soonyoung spares Hansol a glance, watches the younger’s frown deepen. He sighs, turning back to Mingyu.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

Mingyu’s crying dies down. He peers up at the two boys with teary eyes and flushed cheeks. Soonyoung frowns, pressing a hand against Mingyu’s forehead. He’s a bit warmer than usual.

“I think,” He says it so quietly that both boys almost miss it, “I think I’m going into heat.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Mingyu pries himself off Hansol, whines at the sudden loss of contact, and stands up. He mumbles an apology.

“Gyu-” The hybrid scurries off before Hansol can say anything. Hansol isn't sure what he wanted to say anyway.

Soonyoung looks like he wants to go after Mingyu, but he doesn't. He wouldn’t unless he was sure Mingyu wanted him too. He sighs, stands up, and helps Hansol to his feet. The duo head downstairs only to be met with screaming and crying. Jihoon’s crying, clutching his cheek and hiding behind Minghao and Seungcheol.

Jeonghan’s screams get louder. “Jihoon, you damn fool!”

Jisoo has a tight grip on the healer, in fear he'll try to fight Jihoon or slap him again. Jihoon’s clearly upset as it is, but Jeonghan is too angry to notice.

Soonyoung blinks, taking in the scene with a less than impressed look. “What are you guys doing?”

Seungkwan speaks up, “Jihoon made Mingyu upset.”

Hansol frowns. “You made him cry?”

“He's crying?” Jihoon peeks out from behind Minghao, eyes wide with panic.  

Jeonghan's screaming gets louder. “Let go of me!” He bites Jisoo's arm earning a yelp in return.

“Did you just bite me?!” Jisoo screeches.

Jihoon grips Minghao’s shirt, mumbling, “I didn't mean to make him cry.” His chest tightens, a frown tugging at his lips. He doesn’t like the thought of Mingyu crying. It doesn’t sit well with him.

“I know,” Soonyoung says. “You just tend come off harsh, Jihoon.”

Jihoon nibbles on his lip. “I don't mean to. I just-I should talk to him.”

Hansol's cheeks heat up. “Ah, could you hold off on that for a bit?” Jihoon gives him a confused look, but Hansol doesn’t elaborate. He turns to Chan. The youngest is munching on gummy bears, watching the scene unfold with a slight frown. “Uh, Chan do you mind talking to Gyu for a bit he's um-I think you'd be better right now.”

Chan nods slowly. “Um okay.”

Chan hops upstairs, only stopping to give Soonyoung the rest of his gummy bears. He’s gone before Soonyoung can open his mouth to protest.

Jun skips over to Hansol, shaking his plastic bag. “Look at my fishy!” Wonwoo says something about a dead fish if he keeps doing that, but Jun pretends not to hear it or rather, he just doesn’t care.

Hansol frowns. “So he can get a fish but Seok and I can't keep our dinosaur?”

Seokmin perks up. “That's what I said!”

Seungcheol sighs. “I'm quitting this team.”

 

  
***  
  
  


Mingyu's door is closed so Chan opens it, peeking in. The room smells like vanilla and  _ arousal.  _ Chan flushes, but it doesn't stop him from walking in. He shuts the door quietly behind him. There's shuffling under Mingyu's blanket. Chan can hear whining and sniffles. “Gyu?”

The shuffling under the blanket stops, Mingyu peeks his head out, cheeks flushed, and eyes puffy. “Channie?”

Chan should leave. He should leave. He should leave. He should leave, but he steps forward anyway. Mingyu's smell is filling up his senses. It makes him feel like he's floating. “Are you okay?”

“You should leave.” Mingyu’s grip on his blanket tightens when Chan crouches before his bed.

The kumiho hybrid stares at in him awe, leaning closer, lips barely gracing Mingyu’s.  “Are you touching yourself, gyu?” He says it quietly, like he doesn’t want anyone else to know. Like it’s a dirty secret between the two of them.

“I wanna cum,” Mingyu blurts, cheeks red. “So you should leave.”

Chan hums quietly, a hand trailing under the blanket. Mingyu tenses up, a soft whimper leaving his mouth. “Chan-”

“Relax,” Chan mumbles. “Let me do this for you, okay?”

Mingyu relaxes, but his embarrassment gets worse when Chan presses his thumb against his slit, fingering the opening slowly. “Y-you don't have to.”

“I want to.” Chan takes Mingyu’s length in his hand, strokes slowly like he’s trying to draw something out.

“You shouldn't be touching me.” Mingy jerks his hips, trying to feel more of Chan against his skin.

“Why?”

“Because of Wonwoo. You like him and doing this with me-” Mingyu lets out a shaky moan and Chan wants to hear it again. He wants to hear Mingyu scream.  “-you’ll feel bad. I don't want you to feel like that.”

Mingyu is too nice for his own good. Chan thinks if this were him, he would have jumped at the chanced to be touched. He would have begged for it.

“I like you too, Gyu.” Chan traces the outline of Mingyu’s lip with his finger, presses the digit against his mouth until he feels Mingyu’s wet tongue against it. “You're always so nice. Always such a good boy, right? I bet you're always taking care of hyungs. Always trying to make them happy. So let me do this for you. Let me take care of you.”

Mingyu doesn’t say anything else, turning his focus on Chan’s hand against his shaft. He’s still going too slow. “Please.”

He doesn’t have to say more, Chan gets it. He speeds up his stroking, watching Mingyu’s mouth part, a small  _ oh _ spilling out. Chan still wants more. His grip tightens just enough where Mingyu’s back is arching, and his eyes are fluttering, hands gripping the sheets. Chan’s in awe, his erection stretching against his pants. Mingyu’s so pretty like this, Chan leans over, licking a strip into Mingyu’s mouth, leading him into a soft kiss.

Mingyu cums with a whine, lips still pressed against Chans, hands grabbing at his shirt, tugging him closer.

Chan pulls away from their kiss, smiling softly at Mingyu. “You okay?”

Mingyu nods, cheeks flushed, a small smile tugging at his lips. “You smell nice. Like caramel.”

“You smell like vanilla.” Chan laughs, nuzzling his nose against Mingyu's cheek. “Do you wanna talk to Jihoon?”

“I should. I don’t want him to think I’m upset with him.” He catches sight of Chan’s boner, his lips curving upward into a smirk. “But I think I should help you first.” Mingyu makes room in his bed, motioning for the younger to climb next to him.

Chan crawls in bed next to Mingyu, soft giggles leaving his mouth.

  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  


“Oh my god!” Seokmin lurches forward, eyes wide. The boys turn to look at Seokmin, Seungcheol sporting his usual  _ I’m so down with you people  _ look.  “What if Mingyu dies because of this?” At the confused looks, Seokmin elaborates. “Okay so like Gyu’s a hybrid right and like he gets really emotional during his preheat, but like he’s never been this upset. So what if his body can’t take it and he just-,” He pauses for dramatic effect, “-dies?”

The room is silent, worried glances thrown around. Jeonghan throws Jihoon a glare, the shorter shrinking in his seat, silently praying he didn’t kill Mingyu.

“I have a backbone!”

The boys jump at the sudden shout, eyes turning to Mingyu. Chan stands a little ways behind him, shooting him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. Mingyu’s hair is messy, something akin of a bite prominent on his neck. Soonyoung seems to be the only one who notices it. He meets Chan’s gaze. The hybrid’s tongue swipes across his bottom lip, the tip of his lip twitching upward. Soonyoung's cheeks burn as he looks away. 

“I don't get why you're so mean to me all the time.” Mingyu goes on, playing with the hem of his shirt. “It's not like I do anything wrong and so what if I let you get away with everything? It doesn't bother me.”

“You don’t get mad us. You don’t ask us for things. You just-you just nod and do whatever we ask.” Jihoon stands in front of Mingyu, fists curling into balls at his side. “Who in their right mind is okay with that?”

Jeonghan grits his teeth, still seething with anger at the technopath. “Lee Jihoon-”

“But isn’t he right?” Jun mumbles, cutting off Jeonghan. “There’s no way you’re actually okay with that. Always saying yes when you want to say no.” There’s this faraway look in his eyes. “What about your happiness? What about how you feel?”

Mingyu’s eyes are soft. “‘I’m happy if you are.”

Jun's gaze is sad. He looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn't. He nods at Mingyu, a soft sigh leaving his lips. 

“Bullshit!” Jihoon hisses, shoving Mingyu. He does it lightly. He has no intention of hurting Mingyu. He could never. “I give you twice as much work as everyone else. I get mad when you even glance at any of my things. I’m always nagging everything you do. Fuck, I even ate your stupid pudding cup.” Jihoon sniffles, staring up at Mingyu with wide, teary eyes. “So why? why? why did  _ he _ ruin you, gyu? Why did he fuck you so bad that you can't even be honest with us? With yourself? Why did he kill you?”

It finally dawns on Mingyu why Jihoon is the way he is. He’s just scared. Maybe more so than Mingyu. To Mingyu, Jihoon has always been an open book. There's something about him he just knows, but sometimes Jihoon surprises him. Sometimes Mingyu learns something new about him. He and Jihoon have fears and worries they don't really tell the other boys about. They keep them bottled up inside until it's too late.

“You're really mean, Jihoon.” Mingyu uses his thumb to wipe Jihoon's tears away. “ You're really mean to me.”

Jihoon buries his head in his chest, arms wrapping around his torso. “I’m sorry.”

“It's okay.”

Chan lets out a low whistle. “There's never a dull moment with you guys huh?”

 Jisoo frowns, eyes glancing between Chan and Mingyu. “Did you give Mingyu a hickey?”

Chan laughs nervously. "Of course not. Where'd you get such a silly idea from?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter soonyoung fucks up chan's throat this is probably clickbait buttt as they do in rome


	8. "I KNOW HE LIKES US. I'M NOT STUPID."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu wants to leave. He wants to go upstairs and deal with the throbbing between his legs, but he can’t bring himself too. The scene before jim is better than anything he could dream of. He wonders if Soonyoung would fuck him with the same intensity he’s fucking Chan’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pulled all this out of my ass lmaooo. i have like multiple versions for this chapter and i'm gonna try to update tomorrow! Don't take my word for it thoughh. I feel like I'm rushing buT at the same time considering how long they've known each other I feel like it seems pretty realistic too? Uh enjoy though

Mingyu has this dream.

Jihoon’s pressed under him, cheeks flushed, and lips parted. He lets Mingyu do whatever. He lets Mingyu’s hand trail over every inch of his naked body. Mingyu nips and bites at whatever skin is exposed, bruising the technopath everywhere. He wants this bruises to last. He wants Jihoon to always be reminded of Mingyu’s mouth against his skin.

Jihoon looks so pretty spread out before Mingyu. His skin flushed and hot, his cock leaking and begging to be touched. He reaches a hand up to cup Mingyu’s face, pulling him into a kiss. Tongue sliding against tongue. Teeth clashing against teeth.

In his dream, Jihoon takes him in so easily. It leaves the older whining, nails clawing at the hybrid’s back. “Fuck. Make me cum. Gyu, make me scream.”

Mingyu wakes up with a start, the steady drumming of his heartbeat filling his ears. His cheeks are flushed, his body hot, mouth dry. His mind is jumbled up with thoughts of Jihoon and his flushed skin.

Mingyu hasn’t had a wet dream for months. He hasn’t thought about his teammates in such a dirty way for months. He blames it on his heat. The dreams will go away and so will this tightness in his chest whenever he thinks about the other boys. He thinks part of this is Chan’s fault too.

The kumiho’s own heat cycle lines up with Mingyu, and he seems to have no problem letting Mingyu fuck him till he’s sore. Mingyu thought Chan would’ve asked Wonwoo for help some time ago, but Chan seems to be fond of him. Maybe because they’re both hybrids. Maybe not. 

 

It’s 2 am when Mingyu stumbles down the stairs and heads into the kitchen for a glass of water to relieve his mouth of its dryness. He dealt with his boner already, letting Jihoon’s pleasure-filled face be the last thing he saw before he reached his climax.

He’s not the only one up at such an ungodly hour.

Soonyoung and Chan are standing in the middle of the kitchen, Chan's body pressed against the redhead. Mingyu frowns slightly, glancing between the two. When were they even close? He doesn't make himself known opting to hide outside the kitchen and watch the two with curious eyes.

“Someone could see us,” Chan mumbles. It doesn't stop Chan from playing with Soonyoung's waistband, hands tugging his sweats lower and lower until Soonyoung's cock is springing free of his pants. 

(Mingyu isn't surprised Soonyoung doesn't wear boxers, but his cheeks heat up and his own cock twitched in his pants.)

Soonyoung hums, brushing his finger across Chan's lip. “You'd like that. I bet you'd like if one of the boys found me fucking you against the counter. Even better if it's Woo, huh?”

Chan's blushing clearly flustered by the statement. "That's not-"

Soonyoung doesn't care for his answer. With a smirk he forces Chan to his knees, taking his member and rubbing his tip against the younger's lips. 

Truthfully, Mingyu doesn’t think he should be watching He didn’t think Soonyoung even liked Chan. The older boy always expressed a distaste for Chan being on their team so why would he fuck him?

Soonyoung doesn’t give much warning when he forces his dick into Chan’s mouth. He takes a fistful of the hybrid's hair, thrusting into his mouth with quiet grunts.

Something between a mix of a moan and a whine leaves Chan’s mouth only edging Soonyoung on. Soonyoung wasn’t really known for self-control. Mingyu could see he was trying his best not to hurt Chan, but it didn’t look like Chan minded.

Mingyu wants to leave. He wants to go upstairs and deal with the throbbing between his legs, but he can’t bring himself too. The scene before him is better than anything he could dream of. He wonders if Soonyoung would fuck him with the same intensity he’s fucking Chan’s mouth.

“I’m gonna fuck up your mouth so good, baby.” Soonyoung growls, picking up his pace and tugging harshly on Chan’s hair.

Chan’s gags around his shaft, hot tears running down his cheeks. It seems to turn Soonyoung on, a quiet  _ fuck, Chan you’re so pretty _ leaving his mouth. The older stops his thrusting, slides himself out of Chan’s mouth and finishes off all over Chan’s face.

Soonyoung looks pleased with himself, a finger wiping cum off Chan’s cheek and placing the salty substance into his mouth. Chan greedily sucks on his finger, licking the digit clean. Soonyoung pulls his finger back, his hand coming up to pet the kumiho. “I’ll clean you up."

Chan shakes his head receiving confused looks from the fire user. “Gyu?” Chan’s voice comes out quiet and raspy, tongue swiping across his bottom lip. “Are you over there?”

It’s a stupid question. Chan already knows the answer. He can smell Mingyu from where he’s kneeled on the floor. The dog hybrid’s scent is a mess of arousal and confusion. Chan’s a little confused himself. He spares Soonyoung a glance. The older stares at him with a fond look before turning to Mingyu.

Mingyu peeks his head into the kitchen, cheeks burning hot. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to watch.”

“S’okay.” Chan stumbles to his feet, takes small steps until he’s standing in front of Mingyu. Chan presses their mouth together and Mingyu can taste Soonyoung off him. Chan pulls back, nibbling on his lip. He spares Soonyoung a look, silently asking him something.

Soonyoung pulls his up pants, takes Chan and Mingyu’s hands, and leads them upstairs without another word. 

  
  
  


_ _ _

 

Wonwoo wakes up in an empty bed, the blankets covering him from head to toe. He yawns, sitting up and studying the empty space next to him. He guesses Chan’s downstairs already or curled up against Mingyu. Not that he minds. He’s glad they get along so well.

He walks downstairs, spotting the other boys crowded around the kitchen. Really, it seems there isn’t much to do nowadays. Business has been slow. It’s nice. Wonwoo likes the break every once in a while.

“Do you guys think Mingyu likes pancakes or waffles?” Jihoon asks, setting both pancakes and waffles on the table.

“Your eggs are burning.” Wonwoo comments, swiping a pancake from the plate of food. He hums in content. “This is actually really good.”

Minghao leans toward Wonwoo, opens his mouth, and says  _ ah _ . Wonwoo snorts, feeding the younger the rest of his pancake.

“Wait, all this is for Gyu?” Jisoo frowns, motioning to tray piled high food. “Are the rest of us not eating?” He doubts Mingyu will finish all this.

“He’s in heat and I want him to eat up lots so he’s at full energy. Also, I want him to know I care about him.” Jihoon states. “Besides you have hands. Use them.”

Seungkwan snorts. “Jeonghan’s slap really fixed your attitude problem huh?”

Jihoon scoffs. “Shut your fat ass up.”

“At least I got an ass, twiggy.”

Jihoon leans forward, hissing, “Chan’s ass is better.”

Seungkwan gasps. “How dare you!”

“I think Jihoon has an ass.” Seungcheol pipes up earning a shake of the head from Jisoo.

Jihoon’s eyes light up. “You stare at my ass?”

“Your eggs,” Wonwoo says again.

Jihoon screams, running over to turn off the stove. He scowls at the slightly burnt eggs. He decides to throw them away ignoring the scream that leaves Jun: “I could have eaten that!” Mingyu will be just fine without eggs. He picks up the tray of food, huffing slightly at the weight.

Jeonghan frowns, standing up and reaching for the tray.  “Jihoon, let me help-”

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Jihoon snaps, moving away from the older’s hand.

Jeonghan pouts, stomping his feet. “Are you still mad at me?”

Jihoon ignores him and walks upstairs. He walks very slowly because the tray of food was heavier than it looked.

Jeonghan whines, following after him.

Hansol frowns. “Wait, isn’t Jihoon on cooking duty?”

 

\- - -

 

When Jihoon and Jeonghan get to Mingyu’s room, the first thing Jeonghan does is swing open the blinds. Sunlight pools in and he smiles in content at how much brighter it gets.

Jihoon frowns, eyeing the extra clothes near Mingyu’s floor.  _ Isn’t that Soonyoung’s shirt? _ He doesn’t really question it. Maybe Mingyu just borrowed his shirt.

“Gyu!” Jihoon beams. “I made you breakfast.”

There’s shuffling under the blankets and Jihoon doesn’t expect Chan to peek his head out, a small yawn leaving his mouth. He squints at the sunlight. “Can you close the blinds?”

Jeonghan, out of reflex, screams. “What?!”

Soonyoung yawns, rubbing his eyes. “Can you be quiet?”

Another scream leaves Jeonghan and Soonyoung gives him a less than impressed look. “Why are you screaming?”

“Why are you two in Mingyu’s bed?!”

Chan blinks. “We slept here.”

Jeonghan’s screaming alerted the other boys who run up the stairs except for Hansol because he was sure Jeonghan was being dramatic. More or less, Hansol was right.

Jihoon glances between Chan and Soonyoung. “You slept with Mingyu?” He blurts, unaware of Chan’s hand slowly reaching for the plate of pancakes. 

Soonyoung shrugs. “So what if we did?”

“Both of you slept with Mingyu?” Jeonghan says slowly. “Like slept slept?”

Soonyoung makes a face. “What does that even mean?”

Jihoon is gaping like a fish, mouth opening and closing. His cheeks heat up as he blurts out, “You fucked him?!”

“Can we all just stop for one second?” Seungkwan speaks up, looking around the room for the dog hybrid. “Where is Mingyu?”

On cue, the bathroom door opens up. Mingyu walks out, drying his hair and humming quietly. He stops when he spots all the boys gathered in his room. He glances between the duo on his bed and the boys crowded at his door. “Um,” He laughs nervously, “It’s not what it looks like?”

“House meeting,” Jisoo states. “Now.”

  
  
  
  


Getting lectured by Jisoo reminds Chan of when he was a kid and he spilled orange juice all over Uncle J’s favorite basketball shoes. Uncle J sucked at basketball so Chan didn't get what the big deal was. Like his lecture with Uncle J, he tunes everything out incredibly confused as to why they’re having a house meeting in the first place.

Soonyoung is sitting next to him, absentmindedly drawing circles on Mingyu’s thighs. The dog hybrid looks embarrassed and honestly, Chan would be too if he wasn’t so utterly confused. Truthfully, he didn’t mean to end up in a threesome with Mingyu and Soonyoung. It just happened. Sure, he liked it, maybe a little more than he should, but it wasn’t anything serious. At least he doesn’t think so.

Jisoo sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Are you even listening to me?”

Chan blinks. “What?”

The boys that aren’t getting lectured snicker and Chan can’t see anything funny in this situation. He meets Wonwoo’s eyes and the flower boy doesn’t look upset or anything. His gaze is questioning, but Chan doesn’t think any of Wonwoo’s questions are meant for him.

“Are you three together or something?” Seungkwan asks.

Minghao frowns. “Doesn’t Soonyoung like Seokmin?”

Seokmin lurches forward, eyes wide. “What? Soonyoung, what?”

Soonyoung throws a glare Minghao’s way. The alien pretends not to see it.

Seungcheol snorts, turning to Seokmin. “Did you not know? He’s a had thing for you since like ever.”

“You knew?!”

“Everyone knew,” Chan states. “I know and I’ve been here for like maybe a month or so. It’s so obvious like he doesn’t try to hide it.”

Soonyoung jabs at Chan’s arm. “Shut up.”

Chan frowns, rubbing at his arm. “Meanie.”

“Why does your voice sound like that?” Jeonghan asks.

Chan tilts his head. “Like what?”

“Like you’re losing it.”

So maybe Chan’s throat did hurt a little bit, but he wasn’t about to admit in front of all the boys. He laughs awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “You’re imagining things.”

Jeonghan isn’t buying it.

“Did someone fuck the ability to talk out of you or something?” Hansol swears it’s a joke, but Chan and Soonyoung’s shared glances do more than enough to prove his statement. The speedster stares at them in disbelief.

“Wait wait.” Jun frowns. “Aren’t Wonwoo and Seok together? I saw them kissing.”

“You kissed Seok?” Chan looks at Wonwoo. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He doesn’t really care if they kissed or not, but he thought he and Wonwoo were close enough where Wonwoo could tell him things like that.

“Why you didn’t you tell me you were fucking Soonyoung and Mingyu?” Wonwoo doesn’t mean for it to come off harsh, but Chan’s ears fall flat against his head.

The hybrid slumps in his seat, mumbling, “I was just wondering. You don’t have to be mean.”

Wonwoo’s eyes soften, but he doesn’t say anything else.

“We’re not together,” Seokmin speaks up quietly. “Friends can kiss.”

There are varying looks of disbelief coming from some of the boys. Soonyoung rolls his eyes at the statement choosing to ignore what he'd classify as utter bullshit.

Minghao nods in agreement, nudging Seokmin gently. “They can. Jun and I kiss all the time.”

Jun gives him a confused look. “Those kisses aren’t friendly though.”

Minghao blinks. “What?”

“Why are you making this into such a big deal?” Soonyoung huffs. “Mingyu doesn’t care.”

“Because it is a big deal!” Jisoo hisses. “He likes us and you fucking him isn’t fair to him.”

Mingyu flushes. “Hyung! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!”

Jisoo winces, sending Mingyu an apologetic look.

“But I know he likes us.” Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “I’m not an idiot.”

“Debatable.” Chan murmurs. Soonyoung jabs his arm again.

Jisoo gives him a bewildered look. “Then why are you sleeping with him?”

“Because he’s in heat and we always just leave him alone.” Soonyoung can't help feeling guilty. He's known Mingyu for a couple of years and he's never once volunteered to help out with his heats. There was a reason. Mingyu's comfort would always come first, but he knows Mingyu wouldn't care. “He’s our hybrid and so is Chan so we should take care of them.”

“He never asked,” Jihoon mumbles.

“Should he have too?”

“He should.” Jihoon nods. “What if we did something he didn’t like?”

“If it’s you guys, I wouldn’t mind.” Mingyu nibbles his lip. , playing with the hem of his shirt. He spares the boys a glance, a slight frown “Why won't you touch me? Do I gross you out or something?”

“You don’t gross us out,” Seungcheol says. “You know why.”

“It wasn't my fault.” There’s this kind of tension between all the boys. Chan can’t tell if it’s awkward or if it’s tense, but it dawns on him that they all have their own secrets and things that he's not really apart of. He doesn’t know a lot about them, but at the same time, they don’t really know much about him.

“No one said it was,” Seokmin says.

Mingyu frowns. “You all make it seem like it was.”

“Sorry,” Jeonghan says softly, taking Mingyu's hand in his own. “We just don't to do something to hurt you.”

“You guys could never hurt me. You're always nice and shit.”

“You want us to help you?” Jun takes his other hand, brushes his fingers across Mingyu’s knuckles.

“Yeah.” Mingyu nods. “I want you too.”

Jun turns to Chan. “You too?”

“I don't think so.” Chan laughs quietly, but it comes off sadder than anything. “I don't think you should.”

Jun frowns. “Chan-”

“Oh my god!” Hansol blurts, pointing at Mingyu with wide eyes. “You like us? As in like like us?”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “For someone who's supposed to run fast, you're incredibly slow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deadass i wasn't going to write that soonchan bit bUt a comment made me do otherwise


	9. "IF MINGYU AKSED YOU OUT, WOULD YOU SAY YES?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hansol,” Mingyu takes his hand and it’s so much bigger than his. So much warmer. “I would never ask you to like me back. I’m okay with that. Your happiness always comes first to me. Please don’t think you have to go and force yourself to like me. I’m okay with how things are now. Just being here with all of you is enough for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! i honestly thought it would take me another month to update but here i am! a couple days later! i hope you enjoy this hansol-centric chapter. i haven't written him a lot this fic so here he is! expect minghao and alien anatomy shit next chapter!

Hansol didn’t think about things like feelings often. Romantically, anyways. To him, they were just whatever. The first and last crush he had was on some girl he liked in his tenth-grade physics class. He never asked her out considering she was dating a boy on the soccer team.

Since then, Hansol never thought about crushes. Between the superhero gig and college (when he used to go that is) he didn’t think he’d have time for a relationship. He still doesn’t think that. Dating someone without powers didn’t seem all that practical. Would he tell them about his heroing or keep it away from them? Superpowers were common, but heroing was a whole different topic.

Mingyu's crush had been, alarming? No, that wasn’t the right word. It was surprising. Hansol seemed to be the only remotely surprised by it. Even Seungkwan knew and that was hard to believe considering he’d been pining after Seungcheol for years.

Hansol didn’t have a problem Mingyu’s crush. Some part of him even welcomed it. It was cute that the dog hybrid fell for them. He just didn’t understand why or how. How could someone like eleven other boys? Twelve if he was counting Chan, but did Mingyu even like Chan? Sure, they’d been fucking and were close to each other than before, but wasn’t that just because they were both hybrids?

Hansol always felt closest to Jisoo because they were both from the states and spoke English. They didn’t hang out as often, but Jisoo was the only one Hansol would willingly cry in front of. There was something calming about the older that Hansol liked.

He and Seungkwan were good friends, but that was because of their ages. They were the youngest two before Chan came along and they’d have their fair share of secrets. Hansol was the first person Seungkwan told about his crush on Seungcheol. At that time, Hansol already had a feeling.

When Hansol really thought about he was probably closest with Jun. He didn’t know why, but that’s how it was. Maybe that’s how it was with Mingyu and Chan.

Why did Mingyu even like them and how long? Did he stay up thinking about them? Did he want a relationship with all the boys? How would that even work?  Thinking about it made his head hurt.

Hansol spends the majority of his time in Jun’s room when there’s nothing to do. Jun’s sprawled across his lap, a hand in his fishbowl, lazily following the fish around.

“You have someone you like, Jun?” He asks, peering at the prince

Jun stops playing with his fish to look at Hansol. “Of course.” He says like he’s offended Hansol would think otherwise. “Don't you?”

Hansol frowns. “I dunno.”

“You dunno?”

“I dunno.”

Jun gives him a look but doesn’t say anything else. He takes his hand out of the fishbowl, wipes the water on the blanket, and rests his head in Hansol’s lap.

“Do you think it’s weird for Mingyu to like us?” Hansol murmurs. He runs a hand through Jun’s hair, earning a content sigh from the older.

“Why would it be weird, Sollie?” Jun hums. “I think it’s understandable.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm. If it’s bothering you so much maybe you should talk to Gyu,” Jun says.

“I think I’ll do that. Thanks, Junbug.”

Jun beams at the nickname.

  
  


Hansol finds Mingyu in the living room, head resting on Seungcheol’s shoulder, watching a documentary on turtles. There’s no way either is watching this for fun. They’re probably too lazy to change the channel.

“Mingyu?” Hansol calls. “Can I uh talk to you?”

Mingyu nods, peeling himself away from Seungcheol. Seungcheol spares them a glance before he turns attention back to the TV.

“We can talk in my room.” Mingyu hops upstairs, Hansol close at his heel. Mingyu’s room is empty. Hansol glances at the bed, half expecting Chan to peek out, a dorky grin on his face. Chan’s been cooped in his room since the house meeting. It’s weird without him around, but Wonwoo says to just let him be.

“Why do you like us?” Hansol asks quietly, eyes meeting Mingyu’s.

Mingyu’s taken back by the question, but he shakes off his shock. He offers a gentle smile. “You make me happy.”

“That’s why?” Hansol expected something more. He expected a speech on how great they were. It was Seungkwan gave him when he was talking about his crush on Seungcheol. Hansol couldn’t even bring himself to disagree with some of Seungkwan’s points.

Mingyu nods. “I mean there’s more to it, but that’s mainly it.”

There’s guilt and confusion eating away at Hansol. He nibbles on his lip. “I don’t think I can return those feelings.”

“Hansol,” Mingyu takes his hand and it’s so much bigger than his. So much warmer. “I would never ask you to like me back. I’m okay with that. Your happiness always comes first to me. Please don’t think you have to go and force yourself to like me. I’m okay with how things are now. Just being here with all of you is enough for me.”

“Do you want to go out with us?”

Mingyu frowns, “Sol-”

“Answer me. Do you think about kissing us? Do you think about dates? Do you stay up late and-”

“Yes, I do.”

Hansol lets go of his hand. “I-I should go. Jun might kill his fish.”

Mingyu nods, his eyes soft and tender. “Okay.”

Hansol wants to say something else, anything, but he can’t. He turns on his heel and walks out. His hand feels colder than before. Talking with Mingyu did nothing to answer his questions. It just left him with more. 

  
  


Hansol finds himself in Jisoo’s room, buried between him and Jeonghan. The older two didn’t question it. They let Hansol collapse on the bed, bringing Jisoo into a hug. Jeonghan watched the scene with a fond look before Hansol beckoned him to come closer.

Hansol’s head is in Jisoo’s chest and Jeonghan is hugging him from behind, humming softly. Hansol’s never this affectionate with the older kids so Jeonghan wants to cherish this.

“I’d be bad for him.” Hansol mumbles.

“Bad for who?” Jisoo asks, playing with Hansol’s hair.

“Mingyu.” Hansol huffs. “I’m not good with romance and shit.”

Jeonghan snorts. “He knows that.”

“So then why? Why does he like us? Why does he like me?”

Jisoo shrugs. “Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

The trio falls into silence, Jeonghan’s hands finding a place against Jisoo’s back so he can hold onto Hansol tighter. Hansol isn’t used to cuddling with Jeonghan, but he wants to do it often. Jeonghan feels warm against his back, soft humming leaving him.

“If Gyu asked you out,” Hansol speaks up, “Would you say yes?”

There’s another round of silence, Jeonghan and Jisoo share a look.

“What about you, Sol?” Jeonghan murmurs, pressing his lips against the younger’s neck. “Would you say yes?”

Hansol blushes at the action, mumbling his reply, “I told him I couldn't return his feelings and that doesn’t answer my question.”

Jisoo counters, “That doesn’t answer his either.”

Hansol huffs, leaning out of Jisoo to stick his tongue out. Jisoo laughs quietly, pulling Hansol back into his arms.

“If Mingyu asked me out,” Jeonghan smiles softly, “I’d say yes.”

Jisoo doesn’t look surprised by the answer, but Hansol is. “Why?” He feels like he’s been asking that a lot. He turns to Jeonghan, breath hitching when he realizes just how close they are. Jeonghan’s eyes are full of warmth and it’s nothing new, but it makes Hansol feel weird.

“He makes me happy.” Jeonghan spares Jisoo a glance. “So do the rest of you.”

It's a spur of the moment thing. Jeonghan leans forward presses a tender kiss against Hansol's mouth. 

Hansol's heart feels like it'll burst out of his chest at any moment. He's left gaping at Jeonghan, but he gets it. He fucking gets it.


	10. "WHERE DID YOUR VOICE GO?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sorry it took so long to upload sksks my computer shut down so i've been using my brothers and school sucks but we all know that. sorry if this is half assed because it really is ngl  
> alsooo for amaranth readers, i did delete the fic, but i plan to bring it back lol

There were vast differences between alien and human anatomy. Even if Minghao and Jun looked human they weren’t and once every other month the boys were reminded of that. Minghao’s body did this thing where his insides, according to Jun, were purging itself. No one knew what that meant, and didn’t bother to get a better explanation from the prince.

During this time of month, Minghao made the boys promise to leave him alone.

Minghao’s first mistake, Seungkwan would say, was assuming the boys would leave him alone. On any other day, maybe the most they’d do is knock on Hao’s door until he started screaming, crying, or both. Today, however, Jun’s fish died. It wasn’t a big surprise considering Jun wasn’t taking the be care of it. Seungkwan found him feeding the fish cereal crumbs, 

Jun, on other hand, was devastated. He’d been crying since the fish died which was a little over an hour ago. Seungcheol, the one who bought the fish, was also crying, claiming he spent too much money for a fish that only lasted a week.

Seokmin decided to throw a funeral for the fish. He didn’t like seeing their resident alien prince sad. Convincing the other boy was easy. Minghao only came along because Seokmin gave him his puppy dog look and it was understandable why Minghao caved so easily. No one could resist his puppy dog eyes.

Chan was cooped up in his room, moping or something. Soonyoung went to get their youngest, ignoring Wonwoo’s protests to leave him alone. Ten minutes later, Soonyoung came back holding Chan’s hand and laughing to himself. Chan’s cheeks were flushed, and he was frowning.

Thirteen boys could barely fit in Jun’s bathroom and he had the biggest bathroom in the house. 

“Can we speed this up?” Minghao mumbles from his spot in the tub. Jun’s curled up into the younger’s side, sniffling.

“This is the dumbest thing we’ve ever done and we do a lot of dumb shit.” Jihoon comments, adjusting his tie. He was the only one dressed up for occasion and no one was sure if he was taking this seriously or not.

“The dumbest thing we’ve done is team up with Hyunwoo and the others.” Joshua snorts, shaking his head slightly at the memory. “You look good by the way, Jihoon.”

Jihoon smirks, sending the older a wink. “Thanks, I know.”

Soonyoung pipes up,a mischievous look in his eye. “I think Chan should say a couple words for our fallen seawater friend.”

Wonwoo frowns. “Aren’t goldfish fresh-”

Minghao interrupts him by growling, “Who cares?”

Chan is quickly shoved to the front, and Soonyoung throws him a thumb ups. Chan stares blankly down the toilet, where the fish finally looks at rest. Why would they even want to have a funeral in the first place? Jun’s too busy crying to really care. Chan clears his throat, awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot.

“We're not getting any younger, Chan.” Soonyoung says with a grin and Chan really wants to smack it off, but he doesn’t think fighting the older in an overcrowded bathroom would be smart. Wonwoo would be disappointed and Chan never liked his disappointed face.

“Uh,” Chan croaks out, “Jun's fish-”

Soonyoung leans forward, cupping his ears with a cheesy smile, “What?”

Chan flushes, giving the older a glare. “It’s not funny.” His voice comes out a little below a whisper. It’s barely heard over Soonyoung’s giggling. 

“Chan,” Wonwoo speaks up, frowning slightly, “Where did your voice go?”

Chan laughs nervously. “I don't know.”

There’s a round of silence in the bathroom (other than Jun and his crying) and the boys spare each other glances. The silence is effectively cut off by Hansol’s loud gasp which startles a sleeping Mingyu.

“Did Soonyoung actually fuck the ability to talk out of you?” Hansol’s question earns more silence.

Wonwoo sighs. “Really, Soonyoung?”

“Bro, it’s all on nine tails over there. I didn’t do anything.”

“Liar,” Chan huffs out.

Soonyoung blows him a kiss.

“Hold on a second,” Jeonghan turns to Hansol, offering him a tight smile, “So you talk now?” 

Hansol frowns. “Can we not do this here?” 

Jeonghan looks ready to fire back, but Hansol adds a quiet please. The older huffs, leaning against the wall.

“Can you just flush the stupid thing so we can leave?” Minghao asks, a prominent scowl on his features.

“Mr. Fishy wasn’t stupid.” Jun sniffles, still curled up in Minghao’s side.

Minghao stares blankly at the prince. “Yes, he was.”

The statement causes Jun to cry harder. Jisoo gives Minghao an unimpressed look, but Minghao pretends not to see it.

Chan flushes the toilet, saluting the fish. He didn’t really see the fish around, considering he was in his room, cursing Soonyoung out. He feels bad for the poor fish. Having Jun as an owner must have been hell.

“That’s what I call money down the drain.” Jihoon laughs, turning on his heel and walking out the bathroom. Seungkwan follows after him, telling him the joke was nowhere near funny and that Jihoon shouldn’t quit his day job. An argument ensues between the two and it’s clearly heard even as they make the way to the kitchen.

Minghao stands up in the tub, causing Jun to fall face forward. He doesn’t pay the crying boy any mind and stomps back to his room, flipping Seokmin off in the process.

“He is so mean when he’s like this,” Mingyu says with a frown.

Seungcheol nods. “It’s kind of hot.” 

Jisoo rolls his eyes and walks out of the bathroom, making sure to take Jeonghan with him.

Hansol is left the with the task of taking Jun out of the bathroom, which he accomplishes when he promises the older some ice cream.

Eventually Chan and Soonyoung are the only two in the bathroom. Chan huffs, stomping past Soonyoung. The older laughs, trailing after him.


	11. small note

hello, hi everyone! wow I wanted to thank everyone for the support this fic has been getting! it means a lot, but here to apologise haha.  
I've been in this writing rut for a bit and truthfully I don't know why. I feel like my writing isn't where I want it to be and it's been making me down. I want to just scrap everything and try again, but I'm not sure that would be fair to anyone. I might end up doing that but I'm not sure yet. I decided to take a small hiatus just till Christmas break starts. if I do decide to scrap this fic and try it again I apologise in advance. I hope you can forgive me.  
Thank you again for everything!  
I'll see you in two weeks ^^  
if you need to reach me for anything my Twitter is @carrateen.


End file.
